Pretty Cure Geminis
by Mana Nagisa
Summary: Watch how Yuki, Neko, Seira ,Chieri and Nagisa as they faces challenges in love, family, friendship distance between Singapore,Nagoya and Tokyo. They also will perform some AKB0048 ,AKB48 and some songs as they gain new power and spreading their feeling to everyone.
1. Chapter Zero

Year 2005, somewhere in June,

Wind blows, shakes the petals from the tree to near the lakes and garden. The wind glides the petal everywhere. At this particular cherry blossom tree, five girls gathered from different direction .They were totally mesmerize by the tree like a prey being lured by the predator without knowing that if they are in danger. Five of them each saw a sakura petal gliding through the air and started to follow it. Minutes later, they were awake from their surrounding around the tree after they caught the petals in their hand. They then started looked around, found themselves with the girls they have never met before. They were around 8 years old. Girls started to look each other with a curiosity heart born in their body. Girls with different skins color (might be slightly different cuz some tanned their skin a bit) but with a different hair color, clothes, shoes and eyes. They then each introduce themselves with their short names. (Yuki-Chan, Neko-chan, Nagisa-chan, Seira-Chan, Cheiri-Chan)

* * *

Character information at that time, 8 years old

Yuki chan has a hair color of light pink and her hair tied up to a cute twin ponytail, fringe is like a doll-kind, wears a white and pink dress with a pair white socks and light pink shoes, eye color is magenta, has a small cartoon bag pack.

Neko chan has a hair color mixed of orange and tied up to a side-ponytail, have bit of bangs,wearing a bright orange shirt slightly longer which covered a bit of her pants and a navy blue pants, wears a striped neck Nokia flip cellphone around her neck, a pair of red shoes and holds a small grocery handbag filled with vegetable and meats

Nagisa chan has a hair color of black and brown mixes which length goes up to her waist, straight bangs, wears a short sleeves dress with a short pants hidden inside, wearing a pair of white and pink short boots and carrying a small sling bag

Seira chan has a hair color of deep green short hair slightly above her shoulders, fringe is spilt into a few parts and wearing tennis attire with a skirt-pants, a pair of light green kids sport shoe and carrying a tennis bag.

Chieri chan has a hair color of blue sapphire short hair touched her shoulders, has a princess cut, wears a light blue dress match with a deep blue silk belt wearing a half body and long sleeve jacket over, wearing a pair of leather short boots, and holds a small hand bag for piano lessons

They come from different elementary school in Japan. Some study in private girl's elementary school and some not. They come from different parts of japan and one of them is from overseas, come to Japan for holiday.

They each find themselves with new friends, and started to look into their bags which placed at a bench just opposite the sakura tree, for items to play together as five. Four of them look sad as they didn't have any items to play but Nagisa chan find a folded paper ball in her sling bag and offer out to play. At first Yuki chan, Neko chan, Seira chan and Chieri chan looks the paper ball with curiosity as the four of them have never seen this before. The five young maiden girls play with it happily without any worries in their mind.

Everyone except Nagisa chan has a mobile phone, take their phones out and start taking photos of the five of them together in front of the sakura tree. Their parents have taught them the use of the application and function in their phone.

At this point, Nagisa chan felt sad and left out in the inside, she holds a game phone tightly in her hands and shown cheerful on the outer as she runs from the bench to the girls side. Chieri chan is the only one who spotted Nagisa's expression a second difference, knowing she was trying to hide the fact that she was left out, Chieri chan then fish out her other phone in her bag. Chieri chan had an extra phone in case she lost her phone, which is given by her doting grandparents. Chieri chan gives Nagisa-chan extra phone to her and received Nagisa chan's thanks and hug. They then each take a photo each of the five of them in their phone for future memories.

Time flies..., it was around 5:30pm, sun starting to set and a bell rings, they suddenly remembered that the five of them slipped out from her parents at places of interests, buying groceries on her mom's instruction, waiting for her driver after her piano lessons, walking home after her tennis training, they start rushing packing up things and prepare to leave.

A beautiful sunset attracted them to stand a while. They each calm down and relax their mind peacefully. They bade goodbye and thanks for the fun time they had to each other.

Before they go, one of the girls' yuki chan found a sakura petal in her hand. The five of them looks at the sakura tree, the sakura tree glows and is covered from pink to gold color.

Just then a gently wind blew, Sakura flower blooms, petals glide through the direction of the wind, like a flocks of bird flying in the sky in a rainbow shape leaving a wonderful memory for the five of them. Their hand holds a sakura petal and yuki chan decides to safe keep her diary, the rest do the same thing by placing it in somewhere they won't forget. They then bade a truly farewell and went to their separate ways .They girls goes to separate ways, the petal flew to the sky and the cherry blossom tree return back to it is.

* * *

~End of chapter 0~

THE Writer: Hi, everyone, I am Mana Nagisa, the creator of this pretty cure, so what do you think of Chapter 0? As you may have noticed, I deleted my story and uploaded it again and again due to my regular changes which confuse me. If my story has offended anyone in any way, please forgive me as it is my first time doing this. Well, hope you enjoy the story and Yoroshiku onegai shimasu (bows). This is my final changes to the past chapter till date.


	2. The first pretty cure,Cure Petailte!

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

Several Years Later, in a district in Nagoya

(_Yawns)*…,'so tired, have to wake up early for school every day'_, said Minami Yuki. Yuki was getting ready for school. "Yuki, hurry up, u are going to miss your breakfast!" the voice of her mother came from the kitchen. _'Hai! ..., Coming down in a minute…!'_ replied Yuki. After doing her hair into twin tail neatly and packing her stuff for school and comic club in her bag on her table which in front has pictures from her childhood till recent pinned up, Yuki was about to rush down with her bag for breakfast not before stopping for a second looking at a picture of five girls smiling behind the sakura tree pinned a small plastic containing a sakura petal.

Minutes later, yuki is walking her way to school, a pink and white like fluffy ball show up and starts following her back without her acknowledge.

Time passed, yuki was seen having her lunch with 2 girls at the rooftop. 'Yuki?' said Amber, one of her friend sitting beside her. _'Mm?'_ replied Yuki with her mouth stuck a pair of pink chopstick, 'why is there….a white and pink fluffy ball floating around you?' Amber said with Astuko, another friend looking at the ball floating around Yuki, 'Yeah, why is that?'

_'What do you girls mean? A pink and white fluffy like ball?'_ said Yuki, and then looked up. Amber and Astuko mentioned the pink and white fluffy ball was not around anymore. Amber and Astuko looked at each other with a weird face.

*(The bell rings)…, _'Let's go, lunch break is over.'_ Yuki was the first to get up after finishing her sentence, followed by Astuko and Amber. As they were on their way, the spirit appears back at the three girls back.

After done with her school and comic club, Yuki was walking her way home with two grocery bag full of fish and vegetable that her mother had messaged her in a list during school. As she was listening to her phone's music player playing AKB48, she thinks about her club project in school.

They was having the meeting about the making of the new comic moments ago, images of the sakura tree suddenly popped up in her mind .She then started smiling, remembering the fun memories she had with the four other girls in a park with a particular sakura tree, that special moment.

After having her dinner, she entered her room wanting to close the door; a voice was heard 'Ouch, that hurts-ra!' Yuki was then shocked by that voice; she turned around and saw the fluffy like ball that her friends mentioned about it. _'Who are you? An alien?'_ she then started talking. The fluffy –like ball, then floated around her room. A thing caught that thing's attention; it floated towards and around the item then went into the body of it; it was a rabbit soft toy that was lying on Yuki's bed, caught its attention. The rabbit floated a few cm away from the bed and started to glow in pink and white aura. Minutes later, the rabbit started to move around and when it was finally started to sit down. The doll started moving around 'who are you-ra?!' That question awakes Yuki. 10 minutes later of Yuki freaking around, she finally calm down and the rabbit started introduce itself and the whole story. It turns out the spirit who go into rabbit soft toy, name is Sakura, a fairy from her planet Gem Paradise, her planet was taken over by an evil organization and their boss is Hornblende. 'Their aim is to get the 7 gemstone known as Melody stone and the couple gemstone of Alexandrite, which these jewels possess an enormous power that will grant any wishes and power to take over the whole universe easily if all 9 of them are combining together-ra. In order to save the gems, Our King Jade and Queen Garnet have disposed them into this planet where they chose to be and were turned into rocks. Many fairies have been turn into minerals expect for the five of us have escaped narrowly for our lives, even our princess, Ruby, sacrificed herself for an opening to escape to the hole and she entrusted me a crystal box and told us to find the Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure, they are our only hope now, only they can save our planet-ra. That cave leads us to your world; it was a sakura tree when we come out. When I was floating in the sky, I found a pink sweet aura around you, you might be the legendary pretty cure-ra' said Sakura.

Yuki with a seriously face and said _'so …., where are the other fairies?'_

_ 'I don't know-ra. By the time I'm awake, I floating in the sky and started looking the pretty cure-ra. All I know for sure is that there is other pretty cure other than you but not sure of their identity and the 9 gems is in this planet. We have to find before them if not your world will ended up like my planet-ra'_ Sakura continued.

Yuki nodded with her understanding to the whole story. (Boom)*, people screams were heard. Sakura and Yuki headed to the balcony to find out the noise.

'They are here-ra! '

_'Huh? Who'_

'Hurry, we need to save them-ra.'

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose in their Pretty Cure form. **

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

Yuki and Sakura immediately headed for the venue, what was in front of them was monster rampaging around. The monster looked like a terra, ground dragon which Yuki played in an online game before.

'It's Digger, Watch Out-ra!' said the worried looking Sakura. 'OHOHOHOH….'another voice was heard from a top of a building, 'I have finally found you, Sakura!'

(Shocked)' it is Laces-ra! 'Sakura shouted. 'Now, hand over those gemstones to me. Or you will suffer like your other friends are now!' Continued, Laces, who dresses up sexy-like outfit in black-red, looks like she wants to seduce a rich man.

'Never-ra! I don't even know-ra! And even if I knew I won't tell you-ra! 'Sakura replied.

'I just have to force you out than (smirked), Go! Digger! The monster went: "Digg! Digg! Digg!'

'Yuki! What are u doing here! Get away from there! 'Amber and Astuko shouted as they were just outside the convenience shop nearby the monster. Digger spotted them and tried to use its tail to swipe them as they were started running away.

* * *

(AKB48 background songs 'Sakura no Ki Ni Narō')

~From Yuki's point of view~

My heartbeat races, thinking to save them in one mind. A pink shining star appears from my heart as a pink aura glows around me. My smartphone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like an upgraded smartphone version with a blank white crystal button as my homepage key. I enclosed with sparkling pink and white light and shouted: _Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!_

I was covered in a mixed colour of light and saw Sakura, I wanted to say something but just can't. I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me.

Seconds later, I was spreading my arms around and started turning around and around. White and heart pink shape gloves were formed, followed by my hair grow long up to my knees and tied into twin heart braided, my bang forms into a doll-like and two end of the fringe grew till the end of my face. A white pink top which shows my body curves and a medium length fluffy skirt with a hidden short pants which comfortable to move around, a pink heart symbol at my heart and a pink ribbon at my back holds around my waist and wearing a pair of light pink socks and white with tips of pink long boots. Sakura then become a pouch for my phone device and placed it at my right side of my waist with her face which allows her to see the view. I then opened my eyes gently and said my catchphrase as I did a series of pose expressing love and flower hand sign: _Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_

* * *

Sakura at my waist exclaimed: Oh! (With an amazed look), I have found it-ra. Finally found the first pretty cure-ra!'

Laces looked shocked: Huh! Legendary Warrior Pretty cure?!

I ran towards and roaring at the monster _'Don't you freaking monster dare to hurt my friends! ARH!'_ and kicked the Digger where it was going to reach out and it flew back strongly.

A song popped up of my mind, Hatsune Miku 'Petal Swirl'.

As I sang that song, this is when I started to notices my outfit and my cure name, cure Petalite repeated; my friends were from a shocked expression to a stung face. 'Thanks god, they are alright, no sign of injure, they were so funny' I thought, and then they shake their head,_' I will take care here, quick, GET OUT OF HERE!' _My voice rises a bit higher.

After they left, I give that Digg a couple of punches and kicks. 'Use your finishing moves-ra!' Said Sakura. _'Ok!'_ I replied, all things I need to know was in my mind.

I focus my mind and heart as one, a light pink ball appears in front of me, growing bigger and bigger, I said: Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!

The ball blast directly to the Digger and purifies it. 'Damn! A young girl transform into pretty cure and meddling me! I WILL RETURN!' said Laces, and then seconds later, she disappears.

After Laces disappear, the damages that Digger has done, went back to normal. Those people that were screaming suddenly forget about that incident even her friends, Amber and Astuko were wondering why they were running. Yuki transform back to her original state, holding Sakura like a soft toy, quickly run to her friends. _'Are u girls alright?'_ Yuki said they looked at each other and Amber said: 'what are you talking about, Yuki? '

Both of them started to Laugh. Astuko then reply yuki's question: Yea, we are perfectly fine, just standing in front of you.' Yuki smiled like she sigh a relief.

Back at Yuki's Room~~~~

Sakura started the conversation 'so you really are a pretty cure, Cure Petalite-ra. Finally I have found one of the Pretty Cure-ra. My belief was right-ra. So will you willing to save my planet-ra? '

Yuki said _'Yea, of course I will be happy to help you. I didn't expected that its will really be me. I am one of the chosen one, right?'_

Sakura continued 'Yap, u are–ra! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, (Please take care of me), I will be your partner-ra.'

Yuki said: _'That goes for me too. I really wonder who the other 4 pretty cures are. Hmmm…, so excited. Now, time to sleep .Sakura, you will sleep beside me from now on. Oyasumi, Sakura'^^_

Sakura who is half asleep: Oyasumi-ra,

The long day passed with a beauty sleep…,

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Afterword

Amber: Cool! Yuki is a pretty cure!

Yuki: _Yap, due to my heart and mind wanting to save you girls, I become a pretty cure, Cure Petalite._

Astuko: Then is there a chance where we also can be a pretty cure?

Amber: yeah! Is there?

Yuki: _Mm…. (Thinking), to be honest, I am not sure…Have u girls ever been to a sakura tree and met four girls who are around 8 years old?_

Amber and Astuko: Been to Sakura Tree, yes but didn't get to meet the girls?

Yuki thought: _If the pretty cure didn't chosen them, then who is the next chosen one?_

Astuko: But. But But…, we are still Best Friends, right?

Yuki: _Of course, Best Forever Friends!_

Sakura: ne, I mentioned to u about how we, fairies got here-ra?

Yuki: _Yea, You told that u landed just a few cm near the cherry blossom tree, (Idea come out), don't tell me, (looked at Sakura)_

Sakura nodded and started to run away as she started sensing danger

Amber and Astuko: What, what is it, Yuki? (Looked at Sakura) Wah, so cute, I want! (Chased after sakura)

Yuki: _Where are you go, Sakura!? Wait for me! I seem to get a clue to this mystery._

Find out in the next chapter on Pretty Cure Geminis!

Hot Flame burning fire! Cure Jasper, sanjou!


	3. Cure Jasper,Sanjou!

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka) **

**After long day have passed, it is time for a new beginning from Yuki and Sakura as they faces their new challenges and first-time with their friends…., Now let the story begins….,**

* * *

In the morning, Nagoya, somewhere in the city near the streets leads to a house and towards a room which said 'Yuki's',

As Yuki is tying her hair, Sakura is still sleeping in Yuki's bed, having a dream. Sakura is walking in a mist when she blurring saw a dog figure 'Sakura onee-ze! Sakura onee-ze! Sakura one-ze, I'm here!' calling her Sakura recognized that voice, it is her friend, and she treats him like a little brother. When Sakura was just about to reply, a girl figure shadow appears beside that dog. Sakura call 'Blaze-ra! Blaze-ra!' and though who is she, that girl figure? At this time, she heard a voice,_ 'Sakura, Sakura!'_ she turned back and saw the mist, the shadow figure is…gone.

After a few calls from Yuki, Sakura awake from her dream and saw a worried look from Yuki's faces, _'is something wrong?'_ Said Yuki. 'Mm...Nothing is wrong-ra,' replied Sakura saying that to ease Yuki's mind.

'Yuki! Hurry up for your breakfast!' shouted from her mother in the kitchen. _'Hai! Coming down in a minute_', Yuki shouted back to her mother. '_Sakura, be patient, ok? Before I leave the house, I will get a slice of bread or something for you to eat, ok?' _Yuki asked Sakura, Sakura reply with a nod of her head before turning into a pouch for the transform device and is also Yuki phone. As they leave Yuki room, Sakura begin to think about that dream, trying to figure out that dream. At the living room, Yuki placed her school bag before coming to the dining table, Yuki's mother spotted a phone-pouch and asked Yuki 'Yuki, since when did you get a pouch for your phone?' Yuki shocked by her mother's question but answer with a lie_ 'Huh, this? Oh, Acchan gave it to me as a Friendship forever proof. It came in triple'._ 'Mm, it's kind of cute' Replied her mother, ended the conversation and focus on cooking. Her family expect her mother sat at the table, having their breakfast. Yuki was the first as always to finish her breakfast; she placed her utensils at the basin and took a few pieces of bread before leaving her house. Yuki leave her house quite early to meet her friends as they walked to school together.

* * *

In the same morning, the scene changed to Tokyo, somewhere in the city near the school in the streets, same timing with Nagoya.

A 14 years old girl with an eyes colour of red ,hair colour of orange and tied up to a ponytail, have small forehead so does not have fringe ,wears a Shibuya Junior High School uniform , has a pair of wrist band, wearing a pair of black shoes and carrying a school bag hanging a puppy soft toy like 6 inch and at the side of her bag carries a bag of basketball covered with plastic bag ran as fast as possible in the streets ,shouting 'GOSH,I'M LATE,LATE!' making all the passer-by looking at her. Just that she focus on running, a flame red and orange fluffy ball following her at her speed.

When she ran into the school after changing her shoes, she continued to run to her classroom. She opened the classrooms backdoor and shouted 'Safe!'

'Higoshi-SAN! Out!' said her homeroom teacher. 'I'm very sorry, teacher, it will not happen again!' Neko bowed and started to laugh. Her class laugh at Neko at the way she panted and her reaction expect Seira giggled a bit and Chieri with her usually cold face expression. 'Man. What a disgrace to this class, putting her finger to her forehead and sighed' said Chieri whose seats is just in the middle row and at the window. 'But it is her that makes the class more lively, ne?' Reply Seira, sitting behind her. 'I can't deny this point'. Saying to Seira, ' Ne after School, do you want to take your pack and come over my house for tea, study together and have a walk with the dogs?' Seira asked Chieri.

'Good idea, I miss your pack, let's meet at 4pm, at my house garden, since we didn't have any club other than some matter to settle during lunch today,' reply to Chieri before getting her focus back to her studies.

Hours later, at lunch time, Chieri and Seira were on their way to student council to finish the matter beforehand so that they have time for their pack. Seira spotted Neko at basketball court who was practicing hard at her basketball's skills. 'Higoshi-san is really an ace to basketball girls team, so hardworking, reminding me a few years ago, where we met the three other girls in the garden. She looks like one of them, the tarots card are telling me so' commented Seira. 'You mean chances are high that Neko is one of them back then. That is not possible but if you really said so, then we will have to wait for the time to prove it. Plus she needs to put in more effort in her studies, if not her up-coming summer holiday will be taken by the school, Let's go, Seira or we'll have less time for latter matter' Chieri reply with a few hand gestures after then they continued to walk to the student council. They didn't realize that the red and orange fluffy ball was floating around Neko and her bag at the side of the basketball court. At this point, her bag is covered with red and orange light without Neko knows. Minutes later, the bag returned to normal but one thing changes, is that the soft toy keychain hangs a brown puppy suddenly change its size to a puppy size and can easily get apart from the keychain. It winks a blink.

At 3pm, Neko's CCA, Basketball starts. Neko show her perfect 3 pointer-shoot again during a practice match. This amazed the whole team, Neko waved at her favourite kouhai, Neeka. Neeka waved back, with an amazed yet a bit of envy to her senpai, 'Neko-senpai is really cool, even though she taught me the 3 pointer-shoot but no matter how hard I try, I still can't get the same shot as her. (Sighs)I am such a useless and a burden to Neko-senpai! How I wish to be in a same team with senpai and be her assistance…'

'Do it then, I will make your dream come true and eliminate her so that you will be the next ace of your club!' Said a voice whispered to Neeka's ears. Laces said a spell and Neeka's heart appeared into a basketball player digger, shouted: Digg! Digg! Digg! Neeka fainted at that point of time.

* * *

~Back to Yuki's Side~

At 3pm, her school has ended .Today she doesn't have any club and decided to hang-out with her friends, in the mall and streets, window-shopping, having lunch. As they continued walking, Yuki's phones keep blinking, '_sorry, I need to go do some errands, you girls can go back first. See you tomorrow in school'_, finishing her sentence.

Yuki ran back to the mall's alley. _'What happened, Sakura?'_

'Danger, another digger appeared but I don't sense any danger-ra, strange-ra', replied then a light pink covered them and teleport them to the basketball court Shibuya junior high school in Tokyo. They landed safely but met Digger and Laces standing at the top of key. Laces started: 'wonderful scene is it; you are too late to save that human's heart. OHOHOHOH', laughing prideful at her work of art, she thought in this way.

They stared at Laces; reply Sakura' you won't get away with this-ra!' Yuki spotted a girl who refuses to leave where everyone elsewhere running away, she resembles like one of the girl a few years back. Yuki shouted '_GET AWAY FROM IT! YOU WILL BE HARMED BY THEM!'_

Everyone was terrified by the monster and started to run away, but Neko stayed and thought 'what was that?' She then started to hear a voice keep repeating that, I am such a useless and a burden to the basketball team! Neko recognized that voice, 'is Neeka's voice' she said softly.

'Hurry-ra, Yuki, Transform-ra!' Shouted Sakura .Yuki didn't heard what Sakura shouted and quickly ran to that girl's side and said with some doubt in her voice 'Neko-chan…?' Neko reply after she found that beside the girl called her name, 'how you know my name, I don't even know you?' But her memories flashed back to years ago at a garden, saw four other girls, they played happily together and one of the girls is Yuki-chan, that what they call each other, she remembered and 'Yuki-Chan, I finally found you, where have you been?' Yuki smiled and heard Sakura kept shouting. _'Reunion time later, Neko-chan. Go to a safe place and hide. This is too dangerous for you.'_ 'What are you talking about? My kouhai is in danger!' Yuki ignored her words as she held to her phone.

Yuki shouted: _Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!_

She covered with a mixed colour of light. Seconds later, she shakes her hands widely, together with her legs widely. White gloves and light pink long boots were formed, followed by her hair grew long up to my knees ,her bang is like a doll fringe and pinkie white and outfits, Sakura then become a pouch for her device and placed it around her waist. Yuki then opened her eyes gently. And said her catchphrase: Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite! And did her pretty cure pose with confidence.

This shocked Neko-chan as she decided to run to her schoolbag which placed at the side of the basketball court and seek safety, 'What, Yuki-Chan is Pretty Cure, Cure Petalite? What is going on here?' Just then, a puppy sound was making in Neko's schoolbag. Neko unzipped her bag and a puppy suddenly flying out, 'Yo, Nice to meet you-ze .My name is Blaze-ze, that pretty cure you seen is found by my friend, Sakura onee-ze', Blaze greeted. Blaze then told Neko everything he know and said that he saw a red and orange aura around her and is to believed that she is the pretty cure that he is looking for. Neko also agrees to help him and her friends out.

On the other hand, Petalite kicked and punched the Digger but to no use, _'it seemed to get stronger than before'_ though Petalite. 'I sensed a fairy existence-ra!' said Sakura '_Eh! Where is it that means a new pretty cure here, right?'_

'I'm not so sure about it-ra. Watch out-ra!' said Sakura .Cure Petalite was distracted by that conversation and was punched back by Digger. Cure Petalite decided to use her finishing moves once and for all, Cure Petalite focus her mind and heart as one, a light pink ball appears in front of her, growing bigger and bigger.

She said: _'Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!'_

The ball blast directly to the Digger but didn't purifies it. Instead Digger punched Petalite with a shadow punch, this punch make Petalite flew back strongly and injures her much impact. Neko and Blaze were distracted by the sound, and was horrified to see Cure Petalite state. Petalite moans her pain.

Neko-chan can't bear to see her friend in this state and her kouhai been controlled by the monster.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

(AKB48 sanjou as background music)

~In Neko's point of view~

My heartbeat races, thinking to save them in one mind and heart. An orange burning star shines above my head, my mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cell phone, with a blank white crystal button as my homepage key. I enclosed with burning red and orange light, I shouted: Flaming! My pretty Cure gemstones!

I was covered with a mixed colour of light and saw Blaze with a determined to save my friend and kouhai, I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, a fire burns like a flame passed to my hands widely, together with my legs widely. Orange long gloves and orange short boots were formed, followed by my hair changes into a side ponytail in orange colour and an outfit quite similar to Petalite's just the colour changes to bright orange and orange heart symbol at my heart area. Blaze then become a pouch for my phone and placed it around my waist. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Blaze at my waist exclaimed: 'Oh! (With an amazed look), I knew it-ze. Finally found the second pretty cure-ze!' Laces looked shocked: 'what?! Another pretty cure?!'

I ran while roaring to the monster 'Don't you freaking monster dare to hurt Petalite! ARH!' and do an upper-kick the Digger where it was going to reach out, and it flew back strongly. I then joined the background song together; it is my most favourite among all the songs 'AKB48, sanjou!' I sang with my heart burning like a fire burning, its flame bigger and bigger.

* * *

Sakura figured out that the dream she had was pointed to Blaze and Neko. _'Ah! Another Pretty cure, Cure Jasper! Neko-chan, you have done it'_ said Petalite closing her eyes and continued, Sakura shouted, 'Petalite, are you ok-ra? Don't go-ra!' 'Don't worry, I'm not gone yet, YOSH! I WON'T LOSE _TO YOU, CURE JASPER! '_Cure Petalite was motivated as she regained her energy and jumped far, closing the distance to Digger. After some punch and kick by jasper, Petalite shouted 'Quick, Use your finishing moves, Jasper!'

Jasper replied! How!?' Saying the word she suddenly realized what it means.

Her chest heart shines with passionate red and orange, a flaming basketball appears in front of her, cure jasper dribble the ball towards her target, do a three pointer shot with a Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot! As the ball goes, the flame around it goes larger and become like meteor shot, this attack purifies Digger.

Digger explodes into thin air and the heart fly backs to its owner. 'Damn! Another young girl transform into pretty cure and meddling me! WATCH OUT! CURE PETAILTE, CURE JASPER! YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!' Screamed Laces and she disappear again.

As the song ended, everything returns back to normal and the club ended early with everyone forgets about the incident. Neeka regains her conscious in the infirmary and saw Neko-senpai, said: 'Neko-Senpai, how do I faint? What about the club?' Neko replied: 'Don't worry, the club ended early. Due to hard work, you hardly sleep so to the point your body can't take it, you fainted. I'm sure one day you and I can play basketball together in the starter team, believe in yourself, ok? Neeka-chan, FIGHT-TOT!' Neeka was inspired once again by her senpai's word, smiles and said: 'Hai, Arigatō! Neko-Senpai!'

Begin touched by those bonds of senpai and kouhai, Yuki hiding behind the infirmary door, smiles with her eyes closes enjoying the bonds between a senpai and a kouhai. Later, Yuki and Neko were seen on the streets talked to each other like they were old friends who have not seen each other decades.

Yuki said: _'since tomorrow is Saturday, why don't I give you a tour in Nagoya and you came over my house to sleepover?'_ 'ON! This matter decided then', reply Neko. Neko bade farewell after exchanging phone number and address to Yuki who is covered in light pink light and send back to her doorstep by her phone device.

~Back to Neko's side~

Neko ended her long day and was excited for the Hangout with Yuki tomorrow! 'Neko! Come and have your dinner! You have to help us out to take care of your siblings. "Said her mother who was pregnant a week. 'HAI, COMING down soon!' Shouted Neko who just change into her casual outfits and continued 'Come on, Blaze, let's go!' holding Blaze like a puppy being held as they make their way down. Blaze nodded with excitement as he plays with Neko's siblings.

~the reunions between them ends as a new day and promise hangout await them~

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Yuki after receiving reports: What! Digger is here in Nagoya again! My Sleepover and BBQ...

Neko: Man…., She is annoying, right? Yuki, That Laces!

Yuki: REALLY! My house will also be having a BBQ party. This annoyed me so much (feeling annoyed to Laces)

Neko and Yuki: Next Time on Pretty cure Geminis!

A sleepover in Yuki's house! A Digger in Nagoya AGAIN!


	4. Neko weekend in Nagoya!

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

**The night before the sleepover, Yuki and Neko were chatting over the phone. They exchanged their phone number during that day when Neko became a pretty cure and they are in the mid of their conversation.**

* * *

Neko: oh, about that. Is there anything I can bring or buy something in Tokyo? If I come to your house without any gifts, I will feel awkward to your family.

_Yuki: Really, you can come without it. It's really fine, you know. But if you really insist…, u can bring some Tokyo dessert. By the way, we will meet at outside your school gate then I lead you to my house _

Neko: Ok sure, noted. (Yawn) By the way, how is Sakura? Blaze keeps crying for her whenever he is lonely or sad.

_Yuki: Sakura-chan told me that Blaze like a little brother to her and some of her friends; she also told me some of her childhood story. But sadly, she is just by my side and went to sleep like 30 minutes ago. How is Blaze doing? Is he still crying? Poor Thing_

Neko: Erm…., where is he? Oh, he also just went to sleep. Pfft (laugh softly) how cute when he sleeps on the floor. Looks like he is having fun in his wonderland dream. Well, I guess we chat more tomorrow then, Oyasumi, Yuki-chan

_**Yuki: Mm. Oyasumi, Neko-chan'**_

* * *

The next morning in Tokyo,

Neko is carrying her training camp bag and some stuffs that goes along with BBQ party and some Tokyo's famous desserts with blaze by her side waiting for Yuki and Sakura to come and leads her to her house. Shortly after, a light-pink light slowly form in front of her, Yuki landed safely with a light sound to the ground.

'Blaze-ra! Shouted Sakura as she waves her mini hands to Blaze.

'Sakura onee- ze! 'Replied Blaze as he finally get to see his 3rd older sister -like friend.

_'Omatase shimashita (I'm sorry to keep you waiting in Japanese), Neko-chan,_' said Yuki.

'Not at all, Yuki-chan', replied Neko.

_'We should be leaving now, my friends is waiting for us now. Let's go, TO….NAGOYA!_ ' , with excited emotional said Yuki as she started to dial number in her phone; a light-pink light flashes from her phone, covered Yuki and Neko and disperses into thin air as it sends them to Yuki's house.

*Hai (yes in Japanese),

* * *

In Nagoya,

Yuki invites Neko to her house and shouted'_ Tadaima, okaa-san_', Yuki's mother came out to welcome Yuki and see a new girl beside her daughter. Yuki introduce Neko to her mother and said '_Mom, Neko-chan is from Tokyo, I met her 8 years ago when we were visiting grandmother.' _'Oh, is that so, I really miss the Tokyo famous dessert. Please have a great time in our house, Higoshi-san.'

'Hai, Mrs. Minami, here is gifts from Tokyo's famous dessert shop, if u don't mind, please have it. This famous shop is opened by my maternal grandparents; I can get you a discount if you purchase any dessert from there', as Neko handles the boxes to Yuki's mother.

Mrs. Minami 'wha.., this brings back childhood memories. Thank you can just call me auntie, Higoshi-san...This few days, we have dessert to enjoy, Yuki. Why don't you bring your new friend to your room? Amber and Astuko are waiting for you in your room now. You don't want to keep them waiting, don't you? I will bring some drinks and snacks to your room, but don't eat too many snack, later you can't enjoy your favourite BBQ Party.' '_I got it. Thanks, mom. See you later. Come on, Neko-Chan, You are going to love it_ 'reply Yuki to her mother. Neko: 'Mm, 'after saying some polite greeting to Yuki's mother.

* * *

Sound of footsteps can be heard from Yuki's room, Astuko said' they're here.'

'OMATASE, MINA! 'Yuki exclaimed as she opened her door.

Amber said with a bit of impatient feeling: Osoiyo, Yuki!'

'_Gomen, Amber'_ Yuki apologies to her friend.

At this point, Amber and Astuko spotted a new girl who entered just after yuki. Yuki introduced Neko to the girls and they quickly become good friends. 'Yuki, you still can't clear this stage', Claimed Astuko as she plays Yuki's video game set. '_Yeah, and no matter what, still cannot clear_ 'reply Yuki, 'which one, let's me try, if I remembered is like this and…this 'Neko with a curious look at the game set. Within a few 10 minutes, that stage was clear by Neko, 'Wah, how did you do that? 'Said Amber with an amazed look, '_we can't even get close to that monster '_continued Yuki. Well, I played with my sibling and friends at my friend house before 'said Neko while her hand scratching the back of her head. The girls chatted and have fun together throughout the morning and mid-afternoon. Sakura and Blaze managed to escape from Yuki's room and go to the backyard to play as they reunited again.

Just as they were happily playing, a human screams can be heard from few meters away. Sakura turned her head around and found out that scream was made by Yuki's mom. Scream can be heard from Yuki's room, as the girls were happily chatting in the room, after they heard the scream. Yuki and others quickly rushed to the scene and spotted a white rabbit, a puppy and a shocked face from Yuki's mother. Yuki and Neko knew immediately what is going on and picked their pets up, carrying them in their hands. This means trouble brewing in Yuki's house.

* * *

In the living room,

Sakura and Blaze looked each other with heads down, together with Yuki and Neko, Amber and Astuko standing the sofa which Yuki's mom sat with a troubled face with an intense atmosphere brewing. Yuki started first: '_Gomen, okaa-san. I picked this rabbit up yesterday on my way home. Knowing that, we can't keep pets in the house but I can't bare myself to leave this pity rabbit on the streets. And about Neko's puppy, I knew about it.'_ Yuki's mother kept silent, Neko continued: I'm sorry, auntie, for not telling you that I'm bringing a puppy along and taking with no hands of discipline. It is my fault, you can punish me, I'm sorry.'

Yuki's mother still kept silent, everyone looked with each other with worried look. Laughter heard from Yuki's mother, the girls looked with a question mark on their heads. After a while, Yuki's mother said: Yuki, Neko-chan, it is your fault for not telling me about pets especially Yuki knew Neko had a dog in the house but didn't notify me. I am going to punish you girls by …, buying rabbit and dog food from pet shop by your own money. '_But why, mom? Usually u don't allow me to keep pets and never state the reason,_ 'Yuki reasoned with her mother.

Yuki's mother replied her 'your father used to keep a rabbit and a puppy but they passed away leaving your father alone. I was dating your father at that time and spent time together with them, your father and I have a strong bonds between them so whenever your father see pets like exactly like them, he was always depressed that he drinks wine to drown his sorrow. Your father is also allergic to cats. Just now I screamed is because I thought I saw their spirit, your pet looks exactly like them. I guess it's time let go, move on.'

OH…, the girls said in one voice. Just then two male voices were heard for the corridor: Tadaima, okaa-san. Yuki's mother together with yuki reply: Okaerinasai, Yoshiro, Yoshirou.' _Yoshiro-onii, Yoshirou-onii, Okaerinasai_ 'A twin of high senior boys enters the living room with grocery bag. Yoshiro said: Oh, Yukki. I see you brought friends here. Well, have fun playing then', then told his mom that here are the things that his father requested them to buy and the high-class meat will be brought back by his father. They will be heading out for a while; will be back before the party starts. With that, the twins head out with their clothes changed. Neko said: WA, I didn't know you have twins elder brother.' Yuki continued with an evil laugh beside Neko: _yeah, and they're attached, you stand no chance.' _

'I didn't hope for that,' said Neko

Yuki and Neko returned Yuki room for their wallet, while the rests waited for them at the doorstep, with the instructed from yuki's mother that the party will begin later, they have to go buy their pets food.

As they were on their way to pet shop, blaze was on their leash and sakura carried in Yuki's arms.

In the pet shop, Neko feel troubled of what type of dog food and treats to buy for Blaze. Amber with the knowledge of animals helps Neko with the choice of food. After purchasing the things, the girls took a break in the park just in middle of Yuki's house and the streets. They release their pets and continued chatting among them. Just then, Amber and Astuko unknowing fainted on their shoulders. Screams of people and damaged stuff were heard nearby as they leave their friends at the bench, familiar voice was heard.

They turned and saw Laces. '_Digger…_'said Yuki, 'Yamate, and Laces': shouted Neko. Laces: ohohohohoo…... how is my art? Does it impress you girls? This art piece shall be your grim reaper, Go Digger! 'Digger reply with a few shot of mud ball; Digg! Digg!

'Hurry up and transform, girls-ra!' shouted Sakura. Neko said: let's go, Blaze! Blaze nodded his head.

Yuki shouted: _Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!_

Neko shouted: Flaming! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Cure Petalite: _Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_

Cure Jasper: Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

The girls said their catchphrase and did their pose.

The girls tried to kick and punch the digger but to no avail of progressing.

Cure Petalite decided to use her finishing move once and for all. Cure Petalite focuses her mind and heart as one, a light pink ball appears in front of her, growing bigger and bigger.

She said:' _Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!_ 'The ball directly hit Digger but it deflects it.

Cure Jasper thought' maybe my finishing move can hit Digger' and decided to use it. Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot! Her chest heart shines with passionate red and orange, a flaming basketball appears in front of her, cure jasper dribble the ball towards her target, do a three pointer shot with a shout finishing phrase, as the ball goes, the flame around it goes larger and become like meter shower, but Digger shot a mud ball covered Jasper's three-pointer ball and deflect Jasper and Petalite a few kilometers away back. They mourned in pain and felt exhausted. Cure Jasper feel angry but pain, but how is they going to defeat?

'Ohoooo…., How is my art? Come, Digger! Finish them once and for all, 'Laces saw two girls fainted at a bench and ordered Digger to grab them, she is having bad intention about this. Petalite jumped and tried to stop Digger from getting a hold of her friend but was thrown a side with no strength left.

Cure Jasper saw Digger grabbed her friends with memories today runs through her head, said: .no, I just made new friends today, reunited friend have fun. I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP, THIS IS NOT ME! Petalite looked Jasper with a happy look as Cure Jasper jumped and lifted her. An AKB0048 song came out of her mind. Petalite sang Shoujotachi Yo, looking Jasper into her eyes. Jasper thought: Since our finishing moves can't purify alone, why don't we combine it together. She then look to Petalite, both of them knew it.

Cure Petalite started to sing first part,

Cure Jasper sang together with Petalite:

They then started to sing together, attack together. Doing their hand sign of finishing moves, after they end the song, they close their eyes with a peaceful smile and finally shouted.

Petalite: _Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!_

Jasper: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot!

**Petalite and Jasper: Ike! Arh….**

Their finishing attack goes side by side, twist in circles and burst through the Digger and purify it. The heart returned to its original owner.

'Damn!' after said a word Lace disappear. Everything went back to normal. Amber and Astuko awake from their sleep with Neko and Yuki's voice.' _Come on, Amber, Astuko'_ said Yuki, 'we have to go home or the party starts before us' said Neko. The four girls remember about the party, quickly ran home along with their pets and the items they bought.

They raced at full speed to their house and saw…..Yuki's family and her brother's girlfriend were preparing the party. Yuki's mom said: welcome home girls, look at you, full of perspiring. Now quickly go up and change your clothes and enjoy the party. '

With a sparkling look, they said: Hai! , they leave their pets and stuff in the backyard, rushed up to change their clothes. Everyone have fun in the BBQ party, filled with laughter. Yuki introduces her two brothers' girlfriends to her friends when her brother brought food to their little sister worrying her health, but was under control by their girlfriends which yuki looked them up as her elder sisters. During the party, Yuki's father spotted the rabbit and puppy, he can't help but to sigh and depressed in his heart, his wife spotted this face again and decided to talk this matter to the girls.

After the party ended, the girls were preparing to sleep. Yuki and Neko had previously told their pets to accompanied Yuki's father for a night. The girls had their worried look on the face.

* * *

In the study room,

Yuki's dad remembered the pets he saw and started to drink his wine for sorrow while looking at the clear sky. Just then, the door creaks, enters two animal in, he turned and look at the pets. Tears dropping from his eyes, looking closely at the animals. Memories from the past surfaced again. Yuki's dad hugged them tightly, a hand was placed at his shoulders, and he looked at his wife with tears wailing down. Yuki's mother said: We need to talk, dear, 'she then placed the pets down from her husband's arm, continued 'Sakura, Blaze. Thank you for your help, you can return to Yuki and Neko now. 'She turned to her husband …..And the door closes; only the couple knows that conversation in the study room.

* * *

In Yuki's room, the girls can't sleep, anxiously waiting for the outcome. After minutes, Astuko opens the door that was making the noise and let the pets come in. Knowing that the pets returned, things must have ended smoothly, that what they thought and show a peaceful smile. Just as the girls were preparing to sleep, Amber said with a smirk on her face: Do you girls think that you get away with this? Now, the most excited part of this sleepover, GIRLS NIGHT CHAT TIME! 'The long night goes on,

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Yuki and Neko: Next Time on Pretty Cure Gemini:

Have fun in Nagoya! Cure Emerald and Nature!


	5. Have Fun in Nagoya! Cure Emerald!

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka) **

**The morning rises, what the girls doing now? , Now let's see, shall we?**

* * *

At 8.55am in the morning, the girls were still sleeping expect Astuko who is playing the video game in Yuki's room. Five minutes later, the three of them rises up and preparing themselves for the day. While Amber and Neko were in the bathroom, washing up their face, Yuki enters her room after taking her bath, saw Astuko and ask this question' What time did you wake up?'

'Mm…, around 8.15-9am,'reply Astuko.

_ 'Early…'said Yuki who don't wake up on time expect for school days only. _

'Still early, I don't think so, oh, I almost forgot. Your family have left a note for you saying:' We are going somewhere so the whole day of meals, you and your friend will have to settle yourselves, we will be back around 1am tomorrow'.

'WHAT!Then how?'

'Don't worry, I contacted my father for permission to have breakfast at his café and he will prepare his famous breakfast set meal for us. Hurry up and get ready. After having our breakfast, the four of us are going out for a tour around the places where we hang out and sharing our special place to Neko for the whole day, remembered that what you said yesterday,' said Astuko after clearing a stage and another in the video game while waiting for the three of them.

_ 'Oh yeah, I'm almost forgot. By the way, thanks, Acchan, you helped me to lift up my burden for the da_**y. 'Said Yuki as she starts to wears her pants. **

Astuko raised a hand and waved in saying 'no problem' as she turns off the game set and starts to pack her bag.

'By the way, Acchan. Did you ask your father about bringing pets into his cafe? What are you doing, packing your bag? 'Said Yuki as her view turned to Astuko side.

'Yeah, my father is the owner of that famous café 'Aikabar Café' ,he even allows customers to bring pets since two months ago till now .Since my house is just beside that cafe ,I might as well go home and put my bag in my house , Amber is doing that too anyway'.

15 minutes later, Yuki and the girls were finally ready for their day. But at this point of time, another side of Nagoya town, Laces, the evil villain appears she seems to be finding something, but not the girls, scratching her head and said: Where is that plant? According to Master, if we obtain that herb plant, my powers will get more powerful and can easily defeat that Damn Pretty Cure, but it should be around here…somewhere, as she flying everywhere to find this herb plant.

The four girls have fun in the tourist area and in their town where they called Horoscope City somewhere in Nagoya in whole Sunday afternoon. As the four girls are shopping for snacks in the streets, a helicopter with a green star logo flew above them without them noticing. A great time for the four girls has ended their afternoon.

Just before dinner, Yuki, Amber and Astuko lead Neko to a forest and a top of the hill. A pact of green soft grass lays beautiful flowers appear in front of them. This is a place, a special place that the three girls want to show to Neko. Just as Neko is feeling the gentle breeze around her, she saw her middle school Vice-president in a shady spot, gracefully enjoying her cup of tea. 'Vice-President, what are you doing?' said Neko who runs there where an elegant high-class girl enjoying her tea.

The girl whose has a hair color of deep green, a long ponytail hair, her bangs is spilt into a few and dresses in a half-sleeve one-pieces and the pants shown a bit after the laces of her dress and wears a custom made tennis sport shoes with a butler beside her, looks at Neko who was in a shocked mood reply her: 'OH my, if it isn't Higoshi-san, what a surprise to see you here.'

Neko saw a tennis racket placed at the side of the table, she then remembered that fateful day, where the five of them played together, other than Yuki and Neko who was confirmed to be one of them each, a girl has a hair color of deep green short hair slightly above her shoulders, fringe is spilt into a few parts and wearing tennis attire with a skirt-pants, a pair of light green kids sport shoe and carrying a tennis bag. It was her, the tennis girl that Neko remembered as she was shocked to react while her finger points at Seira. Yuki, Amber, Astuko catch up with Neko. Yuki said '_what's wrong,_ _Neko?' _Seira saw Yuki and started to have flashback on that day, she then said 'Yuki-chan.., Neko-chan…'Neko replied: Vice-president, Are you Seira-chan?' Yuki felt familiar about this name, but she can't figure out who is the one among the three girls. While Yuki figures out the girl's identity, Seira replied 'Hai. Neko-chan. I finally found you, Neko-chan, Yuki-chan. That's great', Yuki sparks her mind and remembered. _'Hai! We two have been finding you too! Seira-chan'. _

'Ok, ok .Reunion time over. What is it going on there?!'Said Amber interrupted this reunion. Yuki, Neko and Seira explained to Yuki best friend, Amber and Astuko as they were invited to Seria's tea picnic. Yuki continues '_At that time, I was in the last day of visiting my grandmother in Tokyo on_ _summer vacation_, 'and I help my mother to buy something, on my way home, as the usual road is in repair so I had to go by another road .Ever since that day on, I was busy for my basketball club training and never went back there since that day on' ended Neko. The girls nodded their heads as they understand the whole situation between the three of them.

'_By the way, Seira-chan, what are you doing here on your last day of weekend?_ 'Yuki said with a curiosity of Tokyo people coming here. ' I'm here to practice my tennis skill and take care of that special flower by the order of my grandmother' Seira replied to yuki, 'my grandmother told me that I must take care of the flower from the evil side, this flower is valuable to this forest without it ,the trees and plants will dies with slow pain.'

Amber noticed a mini bird soft toy keychain:' wha….how cute is that, who gave it to you?'

'It's grandmother, she said that bird will guide me to the path of my treasure of this life, it will guide me to my true friend, hope and freedom. She also said that I can be as free, soar up to the sky no matter how high as a bird if I want to , I dream to' after she said that. She focus her attention to the flowers,' now, it this time to take care of them'.'Hayate-san, please prepare the equipment of gardening now' she said to her butler. 'Right away, Miss. If you excuse me then, misses 'said Hayate-san as he went in a flash to do something and back in flash again. Seira got the equipment and start doing gardening of the forest. After a minute of seeing Seira does the gardening as she transfer her feeling to the trees and plant, the rest of the girls decided to help Seira out .

Sakura and Blaze went to play in the forest while the girls were doing gardening. Just as they were playing, they spotted a light green floating fluffy ball floating around them and not noticing them. A gentle voice came from that fluffy ball 'where is that girl? I followed from Hokkaido to Tokyo and to here-pen. That girl….her fate of her life seems to have a destiny of being one of the... Legendary Pretty Cure-pen. But looks like I have to find a body to fit into and disguise as one of the living creature here before continued finding that girl who has pretty cure aura-pen.' Sakura who a question look keeps observing that floating item and said 'Aspen-ra…'.Just as they were playing, they spotted a light green floating fluffy ball seem to be going towards to Seira's bag. That fluffy ball goes around and around the bag, when it finally spotted a body. It's said 'whoa, the keychain looks like a perfect body for me, a nature-lover, to fit in-pen 'after that, that fluffy ball goes in. The bird keychain glows greenly bright into a ball and started to change its original size, this shines till Yuki and Neko's side. Yuki spotted the glowing ball and called Neko to go and check it out. 'Poof!' The sound of that ball burst and a flying bird appears in front of them. The flying bird lands on the ground, she spotted sakura, blaze and two unknowing girls standing beside them. She then shouted 'Blaze-pen!', 'Aspen onee-ze' shouted Blaze while he runs to her. Sakura stood still for a minute, she then slowly walk toward them and said'….Aspen-ra.., is it you?' said Sakura hoping that bird is her friend, Aspen.

'Hai, Sakura-en, it has been a long time-pen', said Aspen looking into Sakura eyes ,Sakura almost want to cry but she hold it, she can't let her second older-like sister to see her in that state. 'Hai! Aspen-ra.' replied Aspen with a happy face.

When the reunion time is over, Aspen spotted the two girls and asked 'By the way, who are you-pen? Why are you with Sakura and Blaze-pen?' 'Ah, I almost forgot -ra. They are Blaze and my partner, Neko and Yuki-ra.' said Sakura. 'Nice to meet to you, Aspen', Neko and yuki greet Aspen for the first time. 'Nice to meet you too-pen' replied Aspen. 'Neko, Yuki! What are you both doing there? I need your help here' Seira called for them, '_I guess we have to go first, why do you three have fun around here?'_ said Yuki. 'Come on, Yuki 'Neko said to yuki before they get to Seira's side. As the girls went towards her friend's side, they continue their work while the three fairies went to the forest and play.

'What is going on with this commotion here? 'Said Seira saw the wild animals running away, birds flee away from the forest and garden, the girls noticed. The girls stopped their activity and look around for anything happening. The grounds shake furiously with a loud noise, a Driller Digger appear. 'A Digger! 'said Neko, _'Drill Machine Digger, it must be from someone who works in the construction site nearby here.'_ Yuki said with more specific and analysis the monster's origin. 'Found it, so it has been here all along, the thousands years plant has bloomed into a flower' Laces appeared in the sky and seemed to found she is looking for, 'oh, pretty cure ,I see you are ready to battle with me and my Digger then. Digger, destroy the forest and everything! She gave order to Digger. The forest one great hit and another have been destroying by the digger. Yuki and Neko can't take it anymore and decided to transform. Aspen hid behind a leaf and started to focus on her sense to find the third Pretty cure.

_Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!_

Neko shouted: Flaming! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

_Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

Aspen: Yuki-en and Neko-en are Cure Petalite and Cure Jasper-en.' Seira was shocked to find out that her friend; Neko and Yuki are pretty cure, wear fancy clothes and boots with a pouch at the side.'…Neko. Yuki…You two...'

'We won't let you do that!' said Jasper, she and Petalite ran and stopped the digger to go any farther. '_Minna, run to a safe place! Seira, you too'_ shouted Petalite for everyone's safety. They followed Petalite's word and started to run away from there. 'But I can't leave the flower alone! With unbearable feeling to leave behind the flower that she has been taking care for 2 years, Seira refused to. '_Don't worry, leave it to me! Seira, I promise that me and Neko will protect it from them '_Yuki assured to Seira. 'Cure Petalite…'said Seira and finally agrees and started running. Petalite and Jasper keep attacking and defending from the Digger and forgot about Laces. Laces took this opportunity to steal that flower but, were noticed by Seira. Petalite notices the changes of Seira; she faces the Digger and decided to leave it to Jasper.

But her direction of running is directing to the flower position. Laces quickly race against Seira to reach for the flower, But Seira was fast by a hand than laces and scoop the flower with some solid into a pot, Laces waved her shadow blast ball in rage of not getting the flower, towards Seira. Seira closed her eyes and hold tightly to flower .Boom! Huge impact of ground between Seira and Laces. Seira opened her eyes once again, she was shocked that Cure Petalite is quite weak now, appears right front of her, blocking Laces' attack and buying some time. The flower shines at this point, protects Seira by covering Seira and itself into a bubbles, its land at the forest which was just beside Aspen, then it returned to normal state. Seira felt a bit dizzy and sits on the ground trying to get some rest but…Loud dragging from the ground sound could be heard, Jasper and Seira saw Petalite straight flying off the ground. 'Petalite!' shouted Jasper as she jumped toward Petalite side. Petalite groaned in pain and can't move at all, saw Jasper and asked _'Is Seira alright?_' Jasper just nodded her head, Sakura can feel that Yuki's body received a huge impact and started said 'Petalite, hold on-ra. Wake up-ra. Don't sleep-ra.' Seria feel that her friend is dying, she shouted: 'YUKI!' Aspen felt the aura was more obvious and it keeps grower, she turned around and found the third pretty cure was Seira. A green light ball enclosed Seira and Aspen.

* * *

Seira's point of view

My heartbeat races, praying to save Yuki in my mind. A green shining star shines above my head, my keychain mini soft toy bird suddenly appear in front of me and talked 'Nice to meet you, Seria-en. My name is Aspen, a fairy from Gemstone Paradise, another planet-en. I have finally found you-en; you have an aura of being a pretty cure-en. By your praying to save your friends, you have obtained pretty cure's power can save your friends-en. Use it to save your friends and the nature-en.'

My mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cellphone. I enclosed with sparkling green and white light. I shouted: Grow! My pretty Cure gemstones!

I was covered with a mixed color of light, I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, Waves-like tornado leaf spiral around me. White and heart green shape short gloves were formed, followed by my hair from ponytail to shoulder length, my bang forms into three equal parts. A white green top which shows my body curves and a medium length fluffy skirt with a hidden short pants which comfortable to move around, a green heart symbol at my heart and a green ribbon at my back holds around my waist and wearing a pair of light green socks and white with tips of emerald green long boots. Aspen then become a pouch for my phone device and placed it at my right side of my waist with her face which allows her to see the view. I then opened my eyes gently and said my catchphrase as I did a series of pose expressing earth and nature, saying my catchphrase with my pose: Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

* * *

Emeralds jumped toward Petalite, placed her hand on Petalite body and focus her healing power to Petalite body. Petalite was covered with green glow; she doesn't not groan in pain anymore but in state and feel more energy and started to smile. The healing process is complete. Petalite opened her eyes and said _'Thank you, Seira. No, Cure Emerald_' knowing the real identity of Cure emerald. 'Vice-President...' said Jasper and had a short happy moment.

Petalite and Jasper get on their feet and ready to fight them, they jumped and ran towards Digger. At this point, Emerald almost forgot about the flower' Petalite, Jasper, You two goes ahead and distracts Digger first. I have something I wanted to protect. '

**'Mm, we got it.' **Reply Petalite and Jasper, then emerald goes in different direction. They once again race to get hold of that flower.

Laces once again tried to get hold of the flower 'Its mine now!'

'I won't let you have this time round! 'Said Emerald, her mind awake a song 'Bird' and started to sing.

The flower glows brighter and brighter, it reacts to the song and protects itself .just when Laces got a hand first but the flower shoots, stems was grabbed by Laces hand, the poison transmits through the stems and shocked Laces hand. Laces groaning in pain and with regret and hatred to pretty cure, she had no choice but to retreat first, abandoning the idea of getting the flower. She disappears and leaves the digger behind. 'That's great that you are safe, Lily (the name of the flower) .Thank you for saving me just now,' Emerald said softly to the flower as she brings it to a safe place.

Emerald then ran towards her teammates and helps them out. They kicked, punched the Digger together. With Emerald's help, Digger slow down a times than just now with Petalite and jasper attack him. As the Digger loses it energy and strength, they decided to finish it off. They jumped high up, Petalite and Jasper each attacks one side in a diagonally way, Emerald soar down like a bird.

She shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy!

Cure emerald's hands forms a heart-shaped around her chest, all her feelings goes in, the heart shines in green brightly, the roots from the ground appears and hold down the target, it poison injects into the target and purify it. The heart went back to its owner. The girls de-transform to their original form and gathered together. Aspen: 'Well then-en. From now on, Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, (Please take care of me), I will be your partner-en' to Seira. 'Hai! Me too' replied Seira. Seira looked at her upgraded phone, a message send to her phone. 'Well done, Seria. You have managed to keep our promise .What a good granddaughter I have .Keep up the good work, and remembered to treasure your friends and family, and the nature .you never know what will happen in seconds or tomorrow. Good luck^^. By grandmother' it was sent by her grandmother.

Seira felt happy and proud that she kept her promise to her beloved grandmother. 'Oi! Yuki, Neko' Amber shouted and waved at them as they came. 'You have done well, ojou Sama. Old Mistress is right after all 'said Seira's butler, Hayate, murmuring a bit before started walk. As everyone left that place, the flower blooms in a mixed colour facing towards Seira's back for seconds before returning back to normal.

At dinner time, Yuki, Neko, Amber and Astuko finally came to their last stop of the day, Amber family's restaurant. Everyone came to have their dinner here.' Vice-president, I don't understand. Why you a rich girl would will to come to Amber's restaurant to have your meals?' Neko asked.' Cuz I don't feel any difference why should I be so different whether I am rich or poor, I can't despise poor people This is what my grandmother taught me a year before she went for a world tour two years ago. Besides commoner's food is more delicious, cheaper and easy to get our appetite full. One more thing, stop calling me Vice-president, you are my friend so you call my name, Seria, understand, Neko?' Seria reply Neko's question with a wink. 'Hai! Seira 'said Neko. Everyone laughed and the day ends here….

* * *

**Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel**

**Yuki, Neko and Seira: Next Time on Pretty Cure Geminis! A watery Friday holiday **


	6. A watery Friday Hoilday

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

Thursday afternoon, afternoon classes ended in Shibuya High Junior School. 'Ja. See you tomorrow then, Seira' said Neko patted on Seira's back as she is leaving for her basketball training. 'See you then', said Seria, she smile in return. Blaze popped his head out of Neko's school bag and wave goodbye to Aspen 'Mata ne, Aspen-onee-ze' softly. 'Sayonara, Blaze-pen' reply Aspen as she secretly said it.' Ne, Seira. Since when you became so close with Higoshi-san? What are you and Higoshi-san talking about tomorrow?' Cheiri asked Seira. 'Oh that, Chieri, do you still remember few years ago, back then when we were around 8 years old, we two ,no the five of us meet at the sakura tree there? 'Reply Seira. 'Ah, that day. I still remember about it. That day, not knowing each other last name, we play together happily until sunset even though we are strangers to each other. I even gave one of my phones to one of the girls. Days later, we two met again at the party where our parents bring us for business relationship. I wonder how the three other girls are right now,' Said Chieri looking at the sky, she turned back and sipped her tea in her house's garden. '(Smile)Chieri, are you free tomorrow the whole day?' said Seira. 'I think so, why?' Chieri reply to Seira question. 'A surprise awaits for you that what the tarots card says about your tomorrow.I promise that you will be amazed about this. Tomorrow, 9 am at Tokyo tower. I will be waiting for you. well then. Excuse me; I have to leave for my tennis training now. See you tomorrow, Chieri' Said Seira as she went for her tennis training. 'OK… strange, Seira have never been so secretive to me before. Now it's time for my swimming training', Chieri left the table and head back to her house.

At that night, Yuki, Neko and Seira were chatted on the phone with the group chat while the fairies were sleeping.

Yuki: _Ne, Seira, who exactly is that 'person' you bringing tomorrow?_

Seira: slow down, Yuki-chan. You will know

Neko: Seira, what time are we meeting at the Tokyo tower?

Seira: around 11 in the morning. Yuki, do you know how to get to Tokyo tower?

Neko: Thinks so. Yuki ,is Amber and Astuko tagging along?

Yuki: _yes, I think so. No, they have to help their parents out as it was the busiest time for restaurant and café._

Seira: what a pity for them. Then we meet at Tokyo tower at 11am.

Yuki and Neko: _**Hai**_

* * *

The next day, Yuki and Sakura teleport to the bushes near Tokyo tower. _'Well, looks like we are early, Sakura'_ said Yuki as they walked towards their destination. Minutes later, Neko and Blaze arrived,' Omatase, Yuki, Sakura' lightly patting Sakura's head. 'Has Seira arrived?' asked Neko, '_No,'_ replied Yuki (stomach growling from Neko's stomach) gosh, I feel hungry again, ah there is a shop selling snacks. Do you want anything, Yuki? 'Asked Neko. '_I have an iced milo, then. Here it the money, pass me the dog leash. I will help you take care of Blaze, '_said Yuki as they exchanged the money and the dog leash. 'Thanks' said Neko winked at Yuki before she ran off to the shop. Chieri spotted Neko running off as she made her way to Tokyo tower. Yuki then spotted that teenage girl has a hair colour of sapphire with long hair, wears a light blue and a dress with a deep blue silk belt, and wears a leather short boots, carry a small and blue handbag , eyes colour is in blue. Yuki feels kind of special aura, that girl. She stands a few meters from her and waits for Seira to arrive.

Neko arrived with a pack of French fries and two iced milo, 'sorry for the wait, Yuki. Here is your iced-milo' as she pass to Yuki her beverage,' Seira is slow, Yuki, why don't you contact Seira?' _'I think there is no needed for it. Look'_ Yuki pointed at Seira as she spotted them but Seira does not seem to saw them but going to the girl beside them. 'There… a light blue fluffy ball floating behind the girl-ra' said Sakura pointing to that ball. 'True-ze' added Blaze. 'Sorry for the wait, Chieri 'said Seira with a bird hanging at her shoulder. 'President!' shocked Neko as she clearly saw a girl standing in front of Seira. Seira turned her head around and spotted they're,Yuki,Neko!'. Yuki and Neko ran over to them, Chieri and Neko were both shocked the moment they saw each other. Seira 'special person' was referring to Chieri. 'Let's find a café for a chat. I know a place where they allow pets to enter too,' said Seira trying to get rid this awkward situation.

They found a place to sit and the tense still goes on. Everyone memories once again flashed back to that time and Seira explained everything from that day ended. Under the table, Sakura was sitting at Yuki's place, Blaze was sitting on the floor and Aspen was land on the floor.' Ne, Aspen. Is she the next pretty cure-ra?' Sakura asked Aspen about it. Aspen reply 'that maybe a possibility of that-pen. I have been sensing a blue aura from her, and I spotted the ball too-en. That ball could be Icey-en'. 'Icey onee-ze…, are you sure? Aspen onee-ze' said Blaze.'70% and above, I'm sure about it-pen.. We just have to wait and see-pen'said Aspen

Everything was clear for them, they left the café and decided hang out in the shopping mall. 'Does the shopping mall allows pets?' asked Chieri to the three of them hold their pet. 'Don't need to worry, Chieri. Our pets can acted like soft toys. Look', Neko reply to her. Blaze stand still exactly like a soft toy so as the others. They then passed through the door and see, it passed. They play in the arcade and shop for some clothes. In the arcade, the blue floating ball went into one of the claw catcher machine and spotted the body it likes. The machine glows with light blue in colour, Chieri spotted and with curiosity, she head there. She saw her favourite animal soft toy, a Polar Bear and wanted to catch it but missed to grip chance. Yuki spotted Chieri having difficult, headed there to help her. Seira and Neko were competing in all 2 players' game. In the end, they ended in a draw, feeling tired, they decided to find Chieri and Yuki. Just as Yuki was using her last token to the machine, about to bring the soft toy to the hole, Neko patted her back and surprise her. The grip was about to enter into the hole, but losing it grips and land in the middle of the edge of the box. As the soft toys wobbles, Sakura, Blaze and Aspen saw a wink of the polar bear, it was not a normal soft toy. They then looked at each other, making sure that we were not dreaming. Yuki shakes the machine a bit and the soft toy finally drops into hole. Even though, they finally got the soft toy, Yuki was a bit upset by Neko's pats on the back; actually she can safely bring it to the hole if Neko weren't to pat on her back.

The girls book a ticket of the comical movie starred some famous actors happening in few hours later and decided to head to the garden in the upper floor for breathing. They freed their pets and rested for a while. Playing for an hour and the half, the girls felt a bit of thirsty, bought a drink beforehand, and enjoy it in the bench. After the movie, Yuki and Neko's mother requested to buy some personal and family items. As they headed down the supermarket in basement 1, a digger crashed a shop, creating chaos in the shopping mall. Laces appears and eating the popcorn' not bad for humans food, Digger, burn everything in this building down, I want to see ashes!' ordered to lighter-like digger. 'Digg! Digg! Digger continued on. 'A lighter-like digger!' shouted Seira; 'we got to do something 'said Neko_. 'Anyway, let's transform first!'_ said Yuki,_' Cheiri, hurry up and ran to a safe place! Leaves it to us! '_Towards Chieri. 'I understand!' Chieri immediately get away from the field. 'Let's go, Yuki!' shouted Sakura.

_Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!_

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Seira shouted: Nature love! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

_Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

'What…Yuki, Neko….and Seira…you? A pretty cure? What the hell is going on there?' Chieri was confused and shocked by the pretty cure appearance. She stung in froze, hold tightly the polar bear soft toy.' ouch, that hurts. Human girl' Chieri shocked at voices, she dropped the soft toy and wanting to pick it up. The soft toy fly by itself not letting the girl touch her. 'sorry, are you alright?' said Chieri. 'Yes, thank you 'reply Icey. Just when Icey wanted to introduce herself, Voices were heard from another half of the shopping mall, 'Help, Help! Someone, help! We got an injured girl here!' Chieri spotted the people who in need of help, she quickly finds a way to go over it without attracting the monster's attention. Icey followed her behind. It was from Shibuya Junior High school, a group of secondary one student. Icey spotted Aspen, Sakura and Blaze, she wanted to reunite with them but it was not the time now.

Petalite tried to avoid the digger's attack, Neko grabbed the digger's base, Seira used this opportunity to bind to Digger by using her finishing move. , Emerald soars down like a bird. She shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy! Cure emerald's hands forms a heart-shaped around her chest, all her feelings goes in, the heart shines in green brightly, the roots from the ground appears and hold down the target, it poison injects into the target and purify it, but failed. Digger lights up its flame, burns the roots and blows the entire pretty cure away. Cure Emerald managed to land safely, Chieri tried to call her friend, Seira again and again. Emerald asked 'what's wrong, Chieri? "This girl's leg is stuck; help me to lift the bar up", Chieri reply. ' I got it' Emerald reply and lift the bar from the girl's leg, she started to heal her leg.

At that moment, Yuki and Neko tried to use their finishing moves but it only makes stronger as it absorb their attack and deflect back, they decided to combine their attack and use it on Digger. The Digger deflect back to Petalite and Jasper, it even fire its flame toward Seira and company. Petalite and Jasper block it attack but their body can't take it anymore. Looking at Seira trying her best to heal the girl as soon as possible, the student was terrified by the scene, Petalite and jasper are trying their best to defeat the monster, Chieri can't lose her friends ,she go through this years and finally reunited with them. Icey show this with her own eyes. Her blue aura grows and grows stronger as she thinks of this thoughts, she was covered into a blue ball. Icey enters in the ball, believes that she has found the fourth pretty cure.

* * *

Chieri's point of view

My heartbeat races, praying to save everyone in my mind. A blue shining star shines above my head, my polar bear soft toy suddenly appear in front of me and talked 'Nice to meet you, Chieri-ice. My name is Icey, a fairy from Gemstone Paradise, another planet-ice. I have finally found you-ice; you have an blue aura of being a pretty cure-ice. By your praying to save everyone, you have obtained pretty cure's power can save everyone-ice. Use it to save your friends and the nature-ice.' My mind and body works, I realized what to say. My phone came out and fuse with the star, it upgrades like a brand new cellphone. I enclosed with sparkling pink and white light, I shouted: Splash! My pretty Cure gemstones! I was covered with a mixed color of light, I slowly closed my eyes, felt a warm feeling inside me. Seconds later, I was in the ocean when a tsunami pushed up me, white and blue boots were formed, followed by my high single ponytail hair tied with a thin red ribbon and main blue and white outfits similar to the rest of the pretty cures, Icey become a pouch for my device and placed it around my waist. I then opened my eyes gently. I said my catchphrase: Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire! With my pose.

* * *

'_**Cure….Sapphire**_ 'said Petalite, Jasper and Emerald. Sapphire punched the attack back and jumped forward. Once Cure Emerald healed everyone, the three of them joined in the fight together with Sapphire. This gives Sapphire time to strategist their attack' Cure Emerald, bind the digger down. Petalite, jasper, both of you attack the side of the digger, I will do the finishing move! Jasper, try not to use your flame attack; it will be an advantage to the digger 'said Sapphire._** 'Woo... Roger**_' they reply back as they follow Sapphire's way. An AKB48 song 'River' popped up from Sapphire's mind, and she follows its rhythm and beats as Sapphire sang:

Petalite, Jasper, Emerald joined in the song together with Sapphire to the ending.

'Now-ice'!' shouted Icey, Sapphire nodded

Sapphire shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave!

Cure Sapphire's eye stares like an eagle, started to focus her heart and mind as one, her chest heart shines blue in color brightly, her hands faces outward as she said her finishing phrase, huge waves appears and flush the target in a way of purify it.

Everything went back to normal, Laces:{the next time, we meet! Will be the last time I will fool around anymore!}and she disappears. The bar and the people is the shopping mall forgets about the incident and had no clue about it. They de-transform back to original form, Neko, Yuki and Seira pets started to reunion with Icey and started to started, This shocked Chieri who didn't know that their pets could talk all the along. 'Icey onee-ze! We missed you so much-ze!' Like always Blaze was the first one to reunite with someone. 'Icey-ra!' followed by Sakura, 'Welcome back, Icey-pen' Aspen lands at Icey head. 'Minna-ice, I miss you too-ice, Blaze and everyone-ice. Chieri-ice, I will tell you all the details later-ice', said to Blaze and then to Chieri. 'Take your time, Icey' reply Chieri as the girls enjoys the reunion time between the fairies.

In one of the famous curry-restaurant after shopping in the supermarket, the girls have their dinner there. 'Looks like the pretty cure group is left with one member now' said Neko. 'You are right; she is "Nagisa-chan" said Chieri. 'He…. (Shocked), how you would conclude with that, Chieri?' asked Seira. 'I remember that she was the girl that I gave my phone to her and with adding her, the five of us met each other. At the sakura tree. We even made a promise to visit that tree in a few years later 'reply Chieri. 'But how are we going to find her in japan or maybe somewhere in worldwide?' troubled Neko with her mouth full of chicken cutlet curry. _'Don't worry; since we found the four of us, we surely can find her, I'm sure! '_Said Yuki brimming with confidence eyes looking at them. Neko, Seira and Chieri nodded and agree with Yuki, believing in this hope.

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Yuki: _yeah, here is our fourth pretty cure, Cure Sapphire!_

Cheiri:( ignore Yuki's sentence) a digger appears in Singapore!

Yuki called her with an abandoned dog tearing eyes, _'Chieri, you are cold'_

Neko: where is Singapore? I never heard of that name before, is it a food or place?

Seira: It is a country located around Malaysia, Thailand. It is just small dot when you see it from the map.

Cheiri: tell me you don't this common sense knowledge, Neko. Geography teacher, Akan Sensei taught us in class before.

Seira: Cheiri, she was sleeping at that time, I saw it, and she is kind of cute when she sleeps.

Neko: Seira…!Come back, you going to get it from me (embarrassed)

Yuki: _This reminds me that Laces said that the next time we meet; she will be fooling for the last time._

Cheiri: finally, I can meet that girl. Not only, we can even visit places of interest in Singapore and even stay a few night in one of a hotel which my family own.

Neko: wow…., that reminds me of their fish ball noodle, chill crab and more…. (Saliva dripping)

Seira: oh my…, Neko is really into food

All: Next time, a digger in Singapore! A girl can't transform into the pretty cure! 2 chapter special of this pretty cure's story.

Yuki: _see you then, time to pack bag for the trip._

_Chieri: _prepare for your common test first, Minna

Yuki and Neko: no way…., so fast with a shocking face

Seira :(standing beside Cheiri as usual, laughing at the scene)


	7. A digger in SINGAPORE?

**Note "those in bold means they speak in English and those in not they spoke in Japanese."**

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

'_OK, this will do the trick,_' said yuki as she packed her bag and check for enough Japanese money to change later. 'Yuki!Your friend is waiting for you now!' her mother's voice came from the ground floor to the second floor. 'COMING DOWN IN A MINUTE! ', replying her mother, _'Are you ready, Sakura?_ Sakura nodded her head. Yuki grabbed her bag and carrying Sakura and headed down. Neko was at the doorstep waiting for yuki. 'You are late, Yuki' said Neko as she spotted Yuki making her way down. _'Gomen, , Neko. Where is the rest?'_ asked Yuki as she meets up with Neko.' They are reaching to our meeting point first which we will be going there now, 'Neko reply her question._' Itte kimasu. Jaa ne (I will be leaving then), Mama_ 'said Yuki as they leave the house.' Have a nice trip' said by her mother .Yuki and Neko were on their way to Tokyo Dome Stadium.

* * *

Flashback on Friday,

as the girls was walking home. Sakura, Blaze, Aspen and Icey sensed something that they can't identify it. Just then, the girls mobile phone's ringtones came in. They took their phone and (flash) a picture of Singapore landmark appeared in front of them_.** 'Oh…'**_the girls and their pets exclaimed. 'It's Singapore-ice! That must be a hint from the gemstones-ice. The next Pretty Cure must be there-ice!' reply Icey. _'Osh…., for our next week holiday, let's go there, To Singapore in search for the next girl' _said Yuki as she got hyped for the next holiday. **'O!'**Reply the rest.'

Now back to the present.

In front of Tokyo dome stadium, the girls and their partner gathered. . 'Ne. Are we taking plane or teleport to Singapore?' asked Neko '_of course, teleport, Neko _'reply Yuki. 'Neko, I have made to necessary arrangements 'reply Seira. 'Ok, ok, did you girls change your money to Singapore money?' asked Chieri. '**_Hai!_**' Reply Seira, Neko and Yuki. 'YOSH…, let's Go-ze' said Blaze. '**_OH!_**' said the rest. The girls placed their phone in the center making a circle and the screen glowed into a light-pink, light-orange, light-green and light-blue ball enclosed them and puff, they were off to Singapore.

Just then somewhere in Singapore, a girl has a eyes color of brown and black, hair color of black and brown mixes and up to her waist, fringes is slant, wears a half-sleeves dress, wears a pair of light blue shoes, has a sling bag was exiting her house door said **"I will be around 9-11pm back home, mummy" 'Be careful of outside, Nagisa** 'said her mom. **'Ok, see you mummy** 'reply Nagisa. On her way to Hougang mall to meet her friends, Nagisa took a bus just in front of her house in a HDB Block. 'Now, Haguki, I want you to act like a soft toy now,' said Nagisa whispered to a yellow squirrel-like mini soft toy.

Let's flashback to a few moment back, shall we?

In the morning, a white and yellow floating fluffy ball entered 'Ah, so exhausted floating around. No one has the aura I am look for. Well, look like I just have to find a body to fit in first before searching again', after fitting into the body. Haguki spotted her favourite snack, a bag of sunflower seeds, she flys to the desk and grabbed the bag, changed the location the under the desk hopping no one see it. With that, she started enjoying her snack. Just then, **"Ah…, that was great bath**" Nagisa entered to her room with her body was covered with her towel and her hair was in the mess. She closed the door and started to change. At this moment, her phone sounded with a message from her friend. After changing, she bends down to grab material for studying later and an outdated blue white phone, she looked with a face remembered that event and took that phone along, placed everything in her sling bag. **'Ok, that will do the trick. Now I sti-'**Nagisa checked everything when suddenly **'Nagisa, come and having your breakfast'** Nagisa's mother calling for her. "**Coming"** reply to her mother.20 Minutes later, Nagisa had her breakfast and entered her room; she noticed a soft toy missing from a big family of her soft toy collection lying around the upper -half of her bed. **"Strange, where is the yellow squirrel that daddy bought from me yesterday?" **A question mark appeared on her head. She searching everywhere and suddenly she heard an eating voice under her desk. She went to poke the squirrel with no reaction, she grabbed it and looked. 'Hi' sound from the squirrel. Nagisa was shocked from her soft toy talking and threw it to her bed. She then spotted the bag of sunflower seed, with a bit of angry, her shocked mode changed to angry mode. She started questioning the squirrel and they come to an understanding.

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

Now to the present….,

They reached to their destination spot and get off of the bus. A voice was heard **'Oi, Nagisa, here'** waving at Nagisa, she inhaled and exhaled trying to get her normal act together before heading to her friend's side. They then headed to the library for studying then planning to go to Universal Studios.

On the other hand,

The girls had just checked in into their hotel room in Raffles Hotel, getting ready to find explore Singapore and find the Last Pretty Cure. 'AH…so comfortable, the bed…, makes people feel like taking a nap..., right? Blaze' said Neko, grouped with Yuki in a room, while Cheiri and Seira at the next door. 'ah…, you are so lazy, Neko-ze, nothing I can do to handle you-ze' reply Blaze pressing the button on the remote control with its paws, jumped on to Neko's bed.'_(laugh softly) so like you, ne Neko_,' reply Yuki as she placed her luggage on the bench beside the TV, 'you two are so alike-ra'Sakura sitting at the table near the window looking at the scenario. A bell was heard in Yuki's room, _'Hai…'_Yuki said as she opened the door. Chieri and Seira came into the room,' what are you girls waiting for? Let's go,' said Chieri. So early…, let me take a nap before we go' reply Neko, going to her dreamland. 'Really, actually…..there is some famous pastries shop, I wanted to go and check it out but since you are tired, we three just leave to you alone in this room and enjoy ourselves' said Chieri knowing Neko loves to eat. 'LET'S GO, GIRLS! We can't afford to miss the delicious stuff in Singapore!' said Neko jumped off the bed, took her things and leave the room. Yuki, Seira and Chieri and the fairy dropped a sweat at the side of their heads as they witnessed it.

The girls spent the first half of their afternoon exploring the places of interest in Singapore. Tired of walking from places to places, they sat down in outside a café and ordered drinks to cool down. Just then a girl passed by Chieri, holding a tray said **"sorry for the wait, girls. The queue took longer than I thought."** Chieri was the only one to notice this scent of nostalgically of this girl, followed by Seira; she turned around and found her. She stood up and started walking towards that table filled laughter and chatters and asked that girl in English: '**Sorry to interrupt your time. Is there a chance that you are "Nagisa-chan"?'** The asked girl turned out to be Nagisa. **"Hai, I am"**, Nagisa looked at Chieri eyes, **"OH…Chieri-chan!"** 'Who is she, Nagisa?' One of her friend asked her in Japanese. A commotion going on at Nagisa's Table, Yuki, Neko and Seira decided to check it out. "AH…., Yuki-chan, Neko-chan and Seira-chan!" Exclaimed Nagisa once she saw the rest. A reunion happened again as the girls joined table. It turned out Nagisa friend are quite fluent in Japanese where they have an interest of Japan in some areas. Nagisa have never forgotten about that event or that mobile phone that Chieri gave her years ago that she shown it out and the photo was still intact. Knowing that Yuki and girls are here ,Nagisa decided to invite them as Nagisa and her clichés were just going to Universal Studios Singapore .

The 8 girls had fun at Universal Studios till they were just front of the Souvenir shop, 'DIGG! DIGG!' a Digger appeared. Forced everyone to run away, Yuki and her gang decided to split up by 3 and 4, Yuki taking Nagisa hand believing the she is the last member of her group.

Finally the girls were alone with Digger, Yuki, Neko, Seira and Chieri's soft toy spoke in front of Nagisa for the first time. This shocks Nagisa and made her dropped her sling bag, at this moment, Haguki came out in a sleepy mode. 'Nagisa, what is this commotion about-ki?' 'Haguki-ra! Hagukionee-ze! Haguki –en! Haguki -ice!'Sakura, Blaze, Aspen and Icey crowded around her. 'Oh…, isn't this Sakura, Blaze, Aspen and Icey-ki!' 'Everyone_, let's transform…..Nagisa too'_ said Yuki towards the digger. "Eh? Don't tell me …?"Said Nagisa remembering what she was told by Haguki earlier on.

Yuki shouted: _Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!_

Neko shouted: Flaming! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Seira shouted: Grow! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Cheiri shouted: Splash! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

_Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire!

The girls jumped and ran as they started attacked on the Digger.

'What a fight but aren't you girls missing something here' said Laces standing on a lamp pole beside Nagisa _'Laces! Nagisa, Get out of here!'_ Cure Petalite shouted.

'Nagisa!' Cure Sapphire shouted but no avail. Everyone tried to wake Nagisa but it was useless, Nagisa's focus was on the Digger, it was a form of a doll that scares her. Nagisa thought was filled with heavy negative thoughts and doubts of herself and the world that she could not heard her friends or noticed them anymore. Laces decided to take the chance and waved a slash at Nagisa but were disturbed from Cure Jasper shot and Cure Sapphire. Leaving Petalite and Emerald fighting the Digger and caused those damages. Sapphire kept calling Nagisa, trying to wake her up. 'Sorry, Chieri. I'm sorry 'seeing Nagisa trembling with fear. She decided to end it. Sapphire placed Nagisa in a safe place, ordered Haguki to take care of her; she rushed back to Petalite, Jasper and Emerald.

Cure Petalite shouted: _Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!_ (she closes her eyes and started to focus her heart and mind as one, her hands cover the heart as it shines pinky brightly, a light pink ball appears in front of her and growing bigger, bigger, she moves her in front of her and flip, her palm faces outside, opened her eyes and shout the finishing phrase, then the ball blast)

Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot !(her chest heart shines with passionate red and orange, a flaming basketball appears in front of her, cure jasper dribble the ball towards her target , do a three pointer shot with a shout finishing phrase, as the ball goes, the flame around it goes larger and become like meter shower)

Cure Emerald shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy! Cure emerald's hands forms a heart-shaped around her chest, all her feelings goes in, the heart shines in green brightly, the roots from the ground appears and hold down the target, it poison injects into the target

Sapphire shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave! Cure Sapphire's eye stares like an eagle, started to focus her heart and mind as one, her chest heart shines bluely in color brightly, her hands faces outward as she says her finishing phrase, huge waves appears and flush the target in a way of purify it.

'Tsk!' Laces teleported back when everything ends.

With everyone finishing move at once, they purified the Digger from each side and everything turned to back normal. Nagisa still in that state and decided to head home straight, leaving everyone especially Yuki, the girls and their fairy worried. 'Sorry! Minna! Chat with you all tomorrow. Bye=ki 'said Haguki in Nagisa's bag, waving to her friends and wish to stay at Nagisa side.

In Chieri and Seira room, Icey and Aspen were fast asleep in a small bed made by Yuki, Seira and Chieri were in their bed. Chieri who troubled over the incident: 'ne…Seira…Is she really okay? Maybe she is not the pretty cure that we are looking for but just an old friend? If we did not come this in first place, everything will not happen like today? '

'Don't worry, Chieri. I'm sure that she will be fine. Plus, it's the hint that brought us here. I know that you and Nagisa used to be close by you giving her your second mobile phone. I know you for a long time, Chieri. Believe in Nagisa and us, okay,' reply Seira.

'Mm.., Oyasumi, Seira' Chieri felt a safe feeling from Seira 'Oyasumi, Chieri. Its going to be okay, Seira 'said Seira.

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

The story continues…


	8. Cure Citrine! Five precure in one

**Note "those in bold means they speak in English and those in not they spoke in Japanese."**

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

10pm, an hour after that matter,

"**I'm home, mom**"Nagisa reached the doorstep feeling a heavy burden and emotionless.

'**Oh my, are you okay? You look tired, Nagisa. Do you need supper?**' asked her mother just came out from her room. "**No mood for supper. I go take a bath and sleep**", reply Nagisa went straight to her room.

She entered her room, placed her sling bag and the bag of souvenir on her study desk, took her change of clothes and her towel, and left the room. The worried looking Haguki jumped on to Nagisa bed and stared at the door and to the window looking at the moon. After 45 minutes, Nagisa entered her room and asked "Ne. Haguki. Am I useless? Or a burden to Chieri? Shin chan'

'No one thinks so, Nagisa-ki. Forgot everything and have a nice sleep-ki' Haguki reply to Nagisa. Nagisa and Haguki lying on her bed surrounded with Nagisa's soft toys, Nagisa took crayon shin chan in a white dog costume and hugging it close to her heart. She slowly falls asleep. The clouds blew away revealing the full moon, the full moon shined through Nagisa's windows and to the soft toys she hugging.

In Nagisa's dream, she woke up with a door in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and saw a five years old potato-shaped boy standing in front of her.

Nagisa said "**Shin... Chan…**"

Crayon shin chan raised his mini hands and said:' . Onee-san, let's go…'

Nagisa nodded her head, took his hand and opened the door. She opened her eyes, found herself in a five years old girl body lying in a futon in Shin Chan house, her sling bag was just beside her. Her memory is blurring as she try to remember.

Shin chan opened the guest room door in second floor: 'Nagisa-chan…..buriburi….My mom asked you to come down for breakfast'

Nagisa then realized that she is in Shin Chan's world and following him down to his kitchen where almost the family were having breakfast, his baby sister was still sleeping and his pet dog 'shiro' is having his meal. "Cute as always" that was Nagisa thought when she saw his baby sister sleeping.

Shin Chan father wearing his work uniform having his breakfast saw Nagisa and asked: 'Oh, you are awake, Nagisa-chan? '.

shin Chan's mom asked: 'Oh my, are you okay? Nagisa-chan?'

"?What do you mean by that?" asked Nagisa.

'Ah, Shin Chan found you unconsciousness lying in front of our house. You must be the new friend that shin Chan made yesterday. You were having a fever at that time, let's me see how are you doing 'reply shin Chan's mom forehead touching Nagisa's forehead, 'Mm…your fever has gone down, look like you are okay now, Come and have your breakfast. I prepared an extra serving for you. Here, have a seat'

'Oh…., Arigato, Itadakimasu', Nagisa said before starting to eat.

'Nagisa-chan. How is it?' asked Shin Chan

"Mm… Oishii! Shin Chan mom. Your cooking is delicious! "Reply Nagisa

'Ya…., She only acts that when there is guest around. Misae, Miso soup is not thick enough 'reply shin Chan

'Shinnosuke! DON'T CALL YOUR MOTHER BY HER NAME!' Shin Chan mom got irritated and punished him with her drilling on his head.

The kitchen is filled with Nagisa's chuckle.

'By the way, where are your parents? Nagisa-chan.' asked shin Chan's dad

"Erm…This is a private question, mister" said Nagisa nervously reply his question and used Shinko's phrase before she realized it.

'Oh…,'reply shin Chan's dad

After having breakfast, Nagisa and Shin Chan decided to meet Shin Chan friends to play. They went to the riverside to play. It was summer holiday at that time. Masao was playing his video games while the others were playing with the ball. Two bullies approached to Masao and took his video game and left. Masao's cried were heard to the rest. Everyone decided to help Masao get his video game back and headed to the park when they mentioned about park. Shin chan, Nagisa and his friend stand in a line, confronted with the bullies happily playing with the video games. They claiming that it was Masao volunteer lend them, and stare at him. Masao was scared of them and hesitated as he cried, but Shin Chan and his three friends encouraged him endless .Nagisa saw the face of Masao's face was similar to her and did nothing but observing, standing aside witnessed everything. With the encourage of his friends, Masao finally gathered up his courage, stood against the bullies and got his video game back. Everything ends with a happy ending and Nagisa realized something and smiles, realizing what she has overlooked, something she had just found. During sunset, everyone went home except Shin chan and Nagisa. It turned out Nagisa asked shin chan to accompany her to pastries shop and bought some dessert for them and ice-cream for two. They were walking way home but decided to stop by the riverside where she first met shin Chan and sat there, watching the sunset and finishing their ice-cream. Nagisa thanked Shin Chan and his family for the care that she given her and given a box of dessert as a gift to them. She had a winner mark on her ice-cream stick and gave it to shin Chan"Arigato, Shin Chan. For everything till now. Here, a winner to you" with her last word said from her true smile face then vanished from there. Shin Chan stared at the blank space and the ice-cream he had on his hand which indicated that he can get another ice-cream mark a while and headed home with smile.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

Morning sun shines as Nagisa awakes from the dream back to her 14 years old body, She woke up and said "good morning, shin Chan" to her soft toy she hugged. She had her breakfast and brushes herself up, started doing her self-studies. Haguki woke up 'Ohayou, Nagisa-ki'. "Ohayou, Haguki. The bowl of water, a mini toothbrush and your breakfast has prepared for you. Go and brush yourself up" reply Nagisa pointing a side. '…Are you okay?-ki 'Asked Haguki a bit surprise from the behavior of Nagisa. "Mm…because of someone" glances over to shin chan soft toy she hugged with a peaceful smile.

After a few hours of studying, "Ok, today's part is done, Arh…so tired" Nagisa complains as she is stretching her body. 'No good-ki!' Haguki shouted suddenly stand on Nagisa's desk.

"What's wrong, Haguki? Asked Nagisa a bit shock by Haguki.

' I sensed a very strong negative energy-ki! 'Replied Haguki with a serious face, 'We must hurry-ki! Let's go, Nagisa-ki!' Haguki continued. Nagisa nodded and gathered the things she need and dash off her house.

At the scene, Yuki, Neko, Seira and Chieri and their partner had just reached to the scene. 'Arh. Strange no sight of Laces…'said Yuki looking around with Neko.

'Tsk…cruel human. Today will be your last day living on this planet!' Stated Laces standing at the top of the bridge, two Diggers were by her side, standing by. 'Laces, you' Neko.

'Look, there two digger beside her 'pointed Seira, 'something is not right here….Nagisa' Chieri muttered with worries .The digger each created a commotion makes everyone afraid. 'Anyway, let's transform first!' said Yuki, the rest nodded.

Yuki shouted: Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Neko shouted: Burning fire! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Seira shouted: Nature love! My pretty Cure gemstones!

Cheiri shouted: Splash! My pretty Cure gemstones!

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cellphone and enclosed with mix color each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire!

They immediately get into their combat mode but paused….

'Digger! Obey my command! Fuse up!' After saying she swallowed a black pill, two digger fuse up with her and reveals her true form. A gigantic form of Digger appeared 'you are doomed now, pretty Cures!' Cure Petalite, Jasper, Emerald and Sapphire somehow manage to block her attack but receive some severe damages. They manage to hang on for a while, they used their finishing moves and strategies move from Sapphire but no use.

Nagisa came late and what she saw was her friends have been seriously damaged and a giant Digger is gathering her power for a final blast. "NO…!" Nagisa screamed at the top of her voice. Nagisa rushed in front of the injured Pretty Cures, defending them. Haguki sensed the presence of the Pretty Cure aura again, she went out of Nagisa bag and entered a bright yellow ball covered Nagisa in.

* * *

(Nagisa's Point of View)

'Haguki was also inside that circle and said'sa...Lets go. Nagisa-ki! 'I nodded and close my eyes. Mixed colour of bubbles covered around me. A yellow shining star shines from my heart and fuse with the sliding phone which Chieri gave it to me, upgraded to a similar version like other, with a blank white crystal button as my homepage key. I shouted "Flash! My Pretty Cure Gemstones!"

I was in the state of baby like in the womb before spreading out where the thunder strip covered my body as I fall from a high height. White and yellow heart shape half-finger hand gloves were formed, followed by my dark chocolate brown hair changes into yellow, back hair ends has some changes to curly, my two front side hair appeared at my shoulders with a pair of thunder symbol band wrapped around my hair and appeared a yellow purple headband, my bang forms into slant straight down to the side of the end of my eyebrow. A white and yellow top which shows my body curves and a medium length fluffy skirt with a hidden short pants which comfortable to move around, a yellow heart symbol at my heart area and a yellow ribbon at my back holds around my waist and wearing a pair of light yellow socks and white with tips of yellow long boots. Haguki then become a pouch for my phone device and placed it at my right side of my waist with her face which allows her to see the view. I then opened my eyes gently and jumped the trampoline, said my catchphrase as I did a series of air pose before landing on my feet. Brimming with confidence, I said my catchphrase with my end pose: Such a bright yellow gemstone, it's known as power stone, Cure Citrine!

* * *

With my pose, everyone was surprised but happy to find their friend back. Laces with no hesitated blast off the ball but Citrine blocked the blast. "Arigato...,Shin Chan" Said Citrine placed her punch to her chest heart with a touching face and started to sing Hatsune Miku 'Deep Sea Girl' solo.

Citrine jumped and started attacking that Digger; this gives Seira enough time for her to heal herself and the others.

'Why why did you another Pretty Cure appeared again! Why! What makes you becomes to this!?'

Citrine replies her question by saying "Someone made me understand everything. I, Nagisa/Cure Citrine will protect Shin Chan and my precious friends. My determination gave me the power to transform into Cure Citrine who I am able to protect them."

She raises her hand up, closes her eyes. Her chest heart shines in yellow brightly, slowly bring her hand to her chest heart. She then opened her eyes and says her finishing moves; Hibike (Resonate)! Thunder Tornado!

2 Thunder form a tornado-spiral like and covered in yellow and light blue which strike down from the sky and spins the target off.

It caused severe damages to Digger, but something changes. The Digger changes its form and appeared into Laces but her appearance changes and her negative aura has increased a lot. Citrine used this opportunity to reunite with her friends. "SA…Let's go, Minna. Our song!" Nagisa landed, 'Go!Go!Go-ki! Said Haguki and reached her hand. ' Citrine…'everyone said and placed their hand above Citrine hand. They leaped and started sing Crayon Shin Chan 'Party Join us' and fighting Laces.

As they sing in sync, their mood gets better and happier and attack become more powerful. Digger and the girls continuously fight and when the song ended, they used their finishing moves once more.

Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!

Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot!

Hibike (Resonate)! Thunder Tornado!

Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy!

Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave!

These moves come together and purify Laces.

'AH! Hornblende-sama, I have failed you' said Laces her last word before purifying by the girls.

Everything turned back to normal and people were clueless about their actions. 'Ne...Nagisa .You were so cool just now' said Neko after everyone de-transform back. 'Arigato, Neko' said Nagisa with embarrassed by the praise.

'Yeah…! Now all five pretty cures have gathered! 'Said Yuki happily, everyone cheered.

'Thank God that you are ok, Nagisa' said Chieri. 'Arigato, Chieri and Gomen, Chieri about yesterday and causing everyone worried 'Reply Nagisa. Chieri relieved smiled at her. 'Ne…, Minna. I'm sorry for causing worry to all of you. Today, I compensate to you by taking a day tour around Singapore food and shopping', Nagisa facing to everyone knowing that they have only visited a part of it. 'Well then, what are we waiting for? 'Seira smiles and excited said.

'Yoshi, Minna. Let's go!' Said Neko after hearing 'food 'and headed in front. The girls dropped sweat again and followed her. They spent the whole day with a tour of Nagisa's guide around Singapore.

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Yuki: yeah! The five pretty cure

Neko: What name should our group be?

Seira: Mmm…

Everyone expect Chieri and Nagisa (looking at her transform device) started to think.

Sakura: Ah…how about Pretty Cure Gem?

Nagisa: ne...Chieri, I was thinking that did we make a promise when we were young?

Chieri: Yeah, we promise that we will come back to the place in a few years.

Seira: But something happened during that time

Neko: What happening?

Yuki: look forward to our next chapter,

Next time on Pretty Cure Gemini:

The promise we made


	9. Promise

Days after the vacation, the girls kept in contact with each other.

Nagisa: Ne…, Minna. I kind of reminded that we were supposed to fulfill a promise when we reunion together.

Seira: that's right

Cheiri: but something happened…

Yuki: _what happened?_

Everyone then quietly listening to Seira's story, Cheiri reminded silent about this.

Seira: the thing is **the place is perfectly fine whenever I and Cheiri visited it.**

Everyone fall to the ground and was tricked by Seira and Cheiri. Seira and Cheiri burst out in laughter and said in unison **'Caught Ya! '**

Yuki: _Now the five of us gathered we should think of a name for our Pretty Cure._

Neko: Yoshi…, then let's gather on Friday then, in Tokyo to fulfill our promise and think of a group name. Yuki can stay in my house.

Cheiri: Nagisa's can stay in my house, then

Nagisa: but is that ok for you, Cheiri? I could actually find a hotel to stay in.

Seira: its fine, at least she has a human accompany in the house.

Cheiri: Seira..! She is true in fact, Nagisa

Nagisa: erm. Ok, then. Sorry to disturb you

* * *

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

A week after the vacation from Singapore, the girls went back to school. Its Friday.., Cheiri and Seira were exiting the school gate and saw Nagisa waving at them. 'Nagisa…., what are you doing here?' asked Seira, she and Cheiri were shocked at the arrival of Nagisa. 'Well, my school ends early than I thought today, so I was thinking to come early. I teleported here by using Neko email me that address', reply Nagisa carrying a backpack and in a one piece dress and short boots. Shortly after Neko came towards them and said 'Yo, Nagisa. You came', Neko, you...' Said Cheiri glaring at her for not notify her beforehand. 'Oh.., by the way, Yuki texted me that she will a bit late, 'said Neko. 'Then, we will gathered at my house then', Said Seira. Neko and Seira went back home to change while Cheiri and Nagisa headed to Chieri's house. Cheiri showed Nagisa her room and went he room to change. Nagisa settled in the room and took Haguki out carefully as she is still sleeping. Haguki woke up from her nap and a bit surprised from the change of surrounding in Chieri's room and Icey by her side reading books. 'Good afternoon, Haguki-ice, 'Said Icey. 'Good afternoon, Icey-ki. Where is this place-ki? 'Reply Haguki looking around for Nagisa 'where is Nagisa-ki? Asked Haguki.' We are in Chieri's room and you are in Tokyo-ice. Nagisa and Cheiri are bringing the pack up to the room then we leave to Seria's house, so waiting for while ne-ice' reply Icey. Just then voice can be heard, door opened and dogs running in."Ne, Cheiri. Is it possible that we could go to Akibahara for a tour? I always wanted to go there, since I came to Tokyo, "asked Nagisa. 'Well, we have to ask others for their opinions? So why don't we talk about this later. "Reply Cheiri. 'Nagisa chan-ki!' Haguki jumped on Nagisa shoulder as soon she saw her. 'Let's go, Haguki. We are off to Seira's house' said Nagisa happy to see Haguki awake as she took her mini sling bag .Icey jumped down from the bed and allowed Cheiri to leash a collar on her together with the other dogs. 'Icey -ki. The collar looks perfect on you-ki. 'Said Haguki, 'Thanks, I love to bond with the dogs in this way-ice 'reply Icey. The girls then off to Sono Mansion which is just opposite.

Minutes later, the girls gathered in Sono Garden, the fairies were happily playing with Seira's and Chieri's pack.' Minna san, I was thinking that using this chance in Tokyo, I always wanted to go Akibahara, can't we?' asked Nagisa. 'But why? Neko reply. _'Don't we have to go to the garden?'_ followed by Yuki.' Akibahara is a paradise place for me, they sell anime stuffs that I wanted to get .Besides we could go the garden during sunset,' reply Nagisa brimming looking at the rest. One thing in unison that 4 of them have in mind, '_No question, She is an Otaku!'_ But to the topic, Seira said 'but it might be possible, the garden is quite near Akibahara', Cheiri then continued 'But we need to bring packs for check-up and till evening will ended' "Ah, I forgot. AKB Theatre is in Akibahara and there is café too,' Nagisa said using that as her last method trying to get support from everyone and it worked, one by one agreed and looked at Cheiri. 'Well, we have no choice then, I suppose we could leave our pack in animal centre then pick them up once we are done with our things' said Cheiri coughed and blushed. 'Let's go!' said Neko happily as they left the mansion.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

They left the pack in care to the animal center and off to Akibahara. The girls chatted happily about AKB, SKE stuffs in train. Once they stepped in Akibahara, Nagisa shouted "I'm home!" everyone looked at them with stared and laughter, the others felt embarrassed, dragged Nagisa away and to AKB theatre for tickets. After purchasing some goods from AKB Shop, they headed in for the concert. After an hour and half of concert, the girls had their lunch in AKB Café and shopped around in Akibahara the whole afternoon. The girls bought a few items, Nagisa who had her hands of bags of anime merchandise and AKB stuffs chatting around. Once they stepped in garden children playing besides it, Nagisa noticed a strange feeling of a cleaner and a loli-Goth looking girl observing them but let it go. They dropped their bags and stuff in the bench they use to once, and started headed towards the tree as they flashback everything on that day. The fairies headed out of their bag and ran towards it; they gathered around the tree and looked at it. "For some reason, I feel like we should come in the evening "said Nagisa with a meaningful look. Yuki looked at Nagisa and said 'but, we have fulfilled our promise back then, right? 'Looked at everyone with hands holding. "Mm" agreed the rests, 'It still looked exactly the same like that day' Seira said gently touching the tree, 'It has been 9 years then' said Neko. 'Seira and I even promised that we wouldn't come if the five of us are not reunited' said Cheiri nodded with Seira. 'Aww…how sweet' said Yuki, Neko and Nagisa with a touching-looking mode. 'AH…, we have not decide the name of the group-ice' said Icey flying beside Cheiri, _'AH, almost forgot about it '_said Yuki clapped her hands together. As everyone started think of the name, most of it were rejected. Just then, Nagisa and Haguki heard a voice 'Geminis, Pretty Cure Geminis', and repeated the word "Geminis...Pretty Cure Geminis". Everyone heard it shock and silent for a while. Yuki said _'oh…, good choice. Let's name it then, Pretty Cure Geminis.' _'But why Geminis? Asked Cheiri. "Eh…, ah…I just repeat the word" Nagisa reply in a flustered manner, a question mark on her head and started facing at the tree. So these are the five onee-chan Pretty Cure that crazy old woman kept babbling about? Doesn't look as strong as she said, in fact it's weaker than I expected, loli-Goth girl stood in front of them and made the despised face. 'Who are you? 'Asked Neko. 'Judging from her word, it seems like she also a part of 'Diggemon 'said Cheiri.' JA.., she is in a same side with Laces' said Neko. What a quick and right answer from you. Ah, oh my, Looks like I have not introduced myself. I'm Elleisiv Quinlan EmergenceEllisiv proudly saying her name. _'Eh….Ellesv…qinla…Emerge.., arh so long and difficult'_ said Yuki trying to pronoun her name. 'It's Elle-is-iv Quin-lan Emerge-nce, Yuki 'said Nagisa helping her with the pronoun. 'Ah… Emergence. What a cute name.., she look like a human-like doll' said Seira quickly went to hug the loli-Goth girl. It's Emergence, you idiots human fool. Remember it! Ah.., no good, its time said Emergence disappeared into thin air.

Just then, the cherry blossom tree glowed and shined in gold, this caught their attention. A voice was heard 'Sakura, Blaze, Haguki, Aspen and Icey. You have gathered the legendary Pretty Cure. Girls, you have granted the group 'Pretty Cure Geminis' by me. Geminis, symbol of a twin. A feeling where both sides become as one. Find the 9 gemstone and these two sides as you all go on your journey together with your voices of song' With that ending…, the tree returned normal. The fairies stood still in front of the tree while the girls with their question mark thinking what it means in sentence, but one thing for sure, is that the queen given them their Pretty Cure group name. 'That voice-ze...' said Blaze staring at it. 'It can't be-ki' followed Haguki. 'Ah…it is-ra. Queen Garnet-sama ra.' said Sakura with emotion flowing. 'She must have used her last strength -pen' said Aspen. 'Queen Garnet-sama…ice' reply Icey. _'Don't worry; we will definitely save your planet, right Minna?'_ Yuki brimming with confidence and clench her fist with Red Fire Quartz. Four girls agreeing with Yuki with their words assuring the fairies. 'Ah…, arigato-ra. Yuki, minna-ra' said Sakura touched by the words, the fairies thanked them with a bow then flew to their respectively partner. 'Minna, Fight!' Neko said with a loud, _**'Oh!'**_

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Yuki: _Another enemy has appeared?!_

Neko: Eh.. another fight coming up!...oh..i am all fired up.

Cheiri: Calm down. You two. She might be a stronger enemy than Laces. And we have just gotten one of the Melody Stone.

Seira:Well,we just have to wait and see..

Next Chapter:

**Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence**


	10. Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence

Ellisiv returned to her mansion after a meeting with the pretty cures. Arisa, prepare the bath for me 'Ellisiv-sama, where have you been the whole day? 'Asked Aria, her loyal servant followed behind Ellisiv once she stepped into her mansion.

Just having our first meeting with rumours the legendary "pretty cure" replied Ellisiv.

'But won't that be a bit too rash for now just after Demigger-sama ordered you a day ago' "Your bath is ready, Ellisiv-sama" Arisa interrupted the conversation as they walked into the bathroom.

No need to worry, Aria. I am just seeing what kind of person that will make Hornblende-sama quite in a panic-mode. What a rare scene for me to enjoy alone. "Desu ka Ellisiv-sama. Aria has made quite a point. Laces-dono was defeated by the pretty cure due to her rashness", said Arisa.

That is her idiotic mind from the start. There won't be a problem. Aria, Arisa. I will make them suffer hell for Hornblende-sama. That will be a so interesting game to look forward forEllisiv replied with her hand seem to reaching for something and her body floating with a looking forward face.

* * *

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

On the other hand, a Sunday morning arrives for the girls to start their new day and Nagisa's last day in Tokyo for her second visit. It has been a week plus since their life has some changes.

Yuki woke up once sun shines her room for a morning call. She browses her Facebook timeline before brushing herself up and Sakura was cleaning herself up too. Neko and Blaze was sleeping like a pig till when her younger siblings wake them up with a body slam on them. After having breakfast with Seira, Chieri and their partners, Nagisa helped her friend with her and their online schoolwork and was up on Facebook with a few tasks on her laptop at the same time. Chieri and Seira with Aspen and Icey went back to their school for student council work and will be back before 3.

At 11:30 am, Nagisa was done packing her stuff and settled her online work beforehand. Haguki just woke up from a short nap. "Yoshi, everything is all settled beforehand, later I just need to come back and grab my luggage. Now, let's see how we are going to spend today. I will contact Yuki and Neko first; Seira and Chieri are busy now" with that, She decided to give a call to Yuki and Neko for today's plans.

But Yuki called up Nagisa first "Yuki. Ohayou. I was just about to call you for today plans"_ '_

_About that, I won five ticket to Hakkeijima Sea Paradise, an aquarium and amusement park located on a small island just off shore at a lucky lottery when I was running an errand. So I was thinking to go there today'_ said Yuki on phone.

"Sounds fun. Let's go then. But have you contacted Neko and the rest?" reply Nagisa.

Just then Chieri messaged Nagisa stated that they have finished their work earlier as they thought and will be coming back now. _'I haven't told this to the rest though but we can meet outside the place'_, said Yuki.

"Chieri just messaged me that they are done and is coming back now. Yuki, send me the address and I will headed over with Seira and Chieri later" reply Nagisa. _'O.K. I will go to Neko's house as she has no sense of direction; we will meet up 45 minutes later'_ reply Yuki.

'Tadaima, Nagisa, Haguki, Chieri knocked into the door and came into Nagisa's room. "Mm...Ja mata" Nagisa waved at Chieri as she put down her phone ,'okaerinasai, Chieri, Icey-KI 'Haguki and Nagisa said in unison.

'Is that Yuki on the phone' asked Chieri, Icey went to play with Haguki.

"Mm...She said she won five tickets to an amusement park called Hakkeijima Sea Paradise yesterday and we planned to go there for today" reply Nagisa.

'Sound like an interesting day for today' Seira said that with a smile leaning against the wall.

'Seira. Fast changing, since when?' Chieri replied after Seira shocked them with her presence. 'So when are we meeting them?' asked Seira.

"In 45 minutes later, in front of the amusement park with the address Yuki sent to me earlier. She will come with Neko and Blaze" replied Nagisa.

'Ja .Let me go change first while you two can waiting at the living room but what about your luggage?' said Chieri.

'Pretty Cure phone has an application called Spatial Box which can keep her luggage in it-ice' said Icey.

Nagisa took out her second phone and tapped onto it. 'Next capture your luggage using the camera icon –pen', continued Aspen.

Nagisa did as she was told; seconds later her luggage was disappeared and appeared in her phone. **"whoa" **exclaimed Chieri, Seira and Nagisa.

'If you want to take out your luggage, you can select it from action icon-ki' Haguki added the final touch-up. "Amazing" said Nagisa.' I didn't realize at all, looks like there is some research needed to be done' said Chieri with a serious thought coming out. With that, Chieri went to change as the rest were at the living room waiting for her.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

Just 10 minutes before the meeting time, Nagisa, Seira and Chieri teleported at a roadside with just 5 minutes walking distance. Yuki and Neko somehow managed to arrive before the meeting time by 1 minute. _'Sorry for the wait' Y_uki voice was heard from a circular of light glow in front of them, showing the figures of two girls and their partner. With everyone gathered, they went toward the Sea Paradise.

Sea Paradise's main attraction consists of an aquarium and amusement park. They went into the Aqua Museum first.

It is a conventional aquarium where visitors are able to view walruses, dolphins, sea lions, seals, polar bears, whale sharks, giant turtles, sea otters and many other sea creatures. There are also daily marine mammals shows in which animals put on a series of performances. Sakura and others unknowing flying around the place, Yuki was going to catch Sakura but was stopped by Nagisa.

Luckily, everyone did not notice them so yuki decided that is was okay for now. After an hour spent there, they proceeded to the next building where they can interact with the animals. The girls seem to befriend with some animals, Yuki was befriended with a dolphin, and Neko is with a playful sea otter, Nagisa befriended with a stingray which tried to attack her but gave up due to her fast dodging, Seira managed to get closes with a sea turtle and lastly Chieri befriended with a baby polar bear. They took lots of photos using their phone and a common use camera brought by Nagisa. They then have their lunch in one of the restaurants near the amusement park.

After lunch, they proceed to the amusement park, Pleasure Land. At 107 meters high, the girls played an exhilarating vertical fall (BLUE FALL).

After two rounds, Neko and Seira started to get hyper.

Next up was the Japan's first surf coaster that swings out over the water.

After most of the attraction they played, Neko and Seira was in a state of dizziness and tired. They lay down on a bench of chair with shades of trees welcomed them as they moans and groans.

Nagisa stayed behind to look after them while Yuki and Chieri accompany by Blaze and Sakura went the shop nearby to get some drinks and cooling items. Two bags were placed at their forehead as the rest enjoyed their ice-cream and cold drinks.

"Are you okay, the both of you?" asked Nagisa with a worried face. 'Seriously, you two are like a kindergarten kid, learn to take care of your body. You know is going to be a hot day and is summer now.' Icey blew cold air to cool them down as Chieri scolded them.

Aspen and Haguki lay on the branch of the tree for a shade. 'Maa… Before we know...' Seira said with a weird looking,' we are in this state' Neko ended their sentence. Only in this type of situation, they were only in unison.

'Whose fault was that then?' reply Chieri in a harsh tone. _'MaaMaa. Calm down, Chieri' _Yuki trying to cool Chieri's anger down for their stupid way.

"But at least we are having so much fun, aren't we? "Said Nagisa as she was looking through the photos.

Yuki and Chieri squeeze in a bit of Nagisa and look at the photos too, Chieri then sighed 'Maa. Oh alright then'. After 10 minutes later, Neko and Seira were finally in their 100% energy again. As the girls were ready to leave, the sky turns reddish black with a red full moon and time were stopped.

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

**~ To be Continued ~**

**~~~~~PART 2~~~~~**


	11. Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence part 2

**Note "those in bold means they speak in English and those in not they spoke in Japanese."**

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

Previously:

Ellisiv returned to her mansion after a meeting with the pretty cures and determined to make the pretty cure suffer hell for making Demigger in quite a panic state. On the other hand, Nagisa spent her last weekend in Sea Paradise with the girls due to Yuki's lucky draw of a lottery. In the middle of their fun time where Neko and Seira went overboard, dehydrating their body. After they were ready to continue with their play time, the sky turns reddish black with a red full moon and time was stopped.

* * *

-Now to story continues-

Feeling strange and weird they went around and saw people were in despair and that despair was absorbed by a ring held in Ellisiv's hands. 'Ellisiv!' only Nagisa, Seira and Chieri managed to say her name properly, Well well, onee-chans. What a fated mate we have, we have met again,said Ellisiv standing in front of them and finishing eating her cotton candy, SA. Onee-chans. Why don't we play a game, A Game of Life? said with a smile. Yuki and the rest felt danger, _'Minna, ii zou'_, Yuki took the lead with their device on their hand.

Yuki: Shiny!

Neko: Flaming!

Nagisa: Flash!

Seira: Grow!

Chieri: Splash!

**Everyone: My pretty Cure gemstones!**

They each shouted their phrase, holding their cell phone and enclosed with mixed colour each. Their pretty cure outfit and image appears, their partners appeared in a pouch.

_Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!_

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, which brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a golden yellow gemstone, it's known as stone of the mind, Cure Citrine!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire!

All shouted as they did their poses:

**Gemini, symbol of a twin. A feeling where both sides become as one. Pretty Cure Geminis!**

Ike..Digger! Ellisiv raised her hand showed some command spells and a muscular monster with a club appears in front of her. 'Digg!' the digger charge toward the pretty cures as Ellisiv jumped back to a lamppost to view the fight. A club was smacked on the ground, leading the pretty cure to separate. Ellisiv caught Cure Citrine's attention where she then leaps forward, Citrine followed her. _'Citrine, where are you going? '_Petalite shouted but returned with no response, with a worried mind, she followed behind and shouted _'Sapphire, gomen. I will leave you in charge of here'._ 'WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT IS GOING HERE, PETALITE, CITRINE!' shouted Sapphire after a surprised request. But she has no time to have second thought as Digger almost hit her. 'Shouganai, Jasper, Emerald! Iku ze, Extra Magic Hour!' Sapphire shouted a command and the three begin singing the song as they attack.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

On the other hand, Ellisiv landed on the ground as she looked at her wristwatch for the negative energy collected. Ellisiv was happy with the progress as it started to fill up completed. Citrine landed as she saw people knelt down showing a huge amount of despair energy "What is going on? Despair energy being absorbed into the wristwatch".

Oh my, what a rude manner you have to follow people behind your back, Citrine-onee chan. Here is your punishment, Ellisiv faced her back side of her hand, showing the command spells and chanted five words Was my game not entertaining for you? Then allow me to give you then honour of me playing another game with you which is 'Try to get close to me if you can Ellisiv with a smile after saying that.

"Then I am honoured to" Citrine felt an interesting game started as explosion and bombs were thrown.

_'Mata, Citrine, AH...'_ Five bombs landed when Petalite landed safely but was rescued by Citrine out of the smoke,

"Abune! Petalite! What are you doing here? What about the rest?" Citrine surprised that it was Petalite. _'This should be my line! What are you too doing leaving the group out of the sudden!?' _Petalite and Citrine argued when an explosion burst from where they are standing.

Chotto, Citrine-onee chan, Petalite-onee chan. What are you two whispering about? Leaving me alone is a mistake, you knowEllisiv remains her position as she kept firing explosion spells at Petalite and Citrine who kept dodging and got a few injures , _'whoa...what is with that, little girl?'_ Petalite with a surprised look.

"She might be a homunculus" reply Citrine, _'Homunculus?'_ said Petalite looking at Citrine which has a scanning eyes at Ellisiv.

"A homunculus, an artificial human given life by applying sorcery to sperm cells. The command spells on her body are the proof of it but if it is really too complicated for you then forget all about it. Leave this matter completely to me, Yuki. I know what to do, ne" Citrine explained to Petalite with a smile and went ahead to continue the game with Ellisiv.

* * *

Back to Sapphire's side, Jasper, Emerald and Sapphire finished the song with 3 combos of their finishing moves:

Cure Jasper shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot!

Cure Emerald shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy!

Cure Sapphire shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave!

With that, the Digger was destroyed.

Citrine heard ending of the other side and decided to end it,"Warri, Ellisiv. This game has to end with a winner now", Citrine declared this to Ellisiv, both of them glares each other with a smile. Citrine holds Petalite's hand and said "Yuki, lets end this now before they come", _'Mm... .' _

Cure Petalite nodded and shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!

Cure Citrine shouted: Hibike (Resonate)! Thunder Tornado!

Ellisiv chanted a command spells of deflects that creates explosion after few moves were smashed together.

Ellisiv leaped back on one of the lamppost and view her wristwatch.

Maa.. At least I achieved the main point and this make it more interesting...a suffering battle awaits for you, Citrine-onee Chan, if there is no third-party. Well then, have good day, Ellisiv did the royal greeting and disappear into thin air.

After Ellisiv disappear, the damages that Digger has done and the sky went back to normal. Those people that were knelt down suddenly forget about that incident. "I will be waiting then, Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence" a smirked face appeared on Nagisa's face which scares Yuki. "Yuki, Promise me that you will not say anything to the rest about this or the information I told you, Please" Nagisa begged Yuki, Sakura for a secret needed to be kept, her back facing Yuki.

_'Ok. Don't force yourself, Nagisa' _Yuki and Sakura agreed. Nagisa turned toward Yuki with a smiling face and a violet rock hidden in her hand.

Chieri and the rest meet up with Yuki and Nagisa with the incident kept silent. The girls continued with their fun time which has a Night City; they had their dinner and bought some souvenir where they bought a matching keychain for the five of them. They finally ride the world famous Merry-Go-Round with thousands of lights glittering and enjoyed the staffs' acrobatics on water chute ride. The firework greeted them as they leave Sea Paradise. They went to the park nearby for their final together and a group photo for today.

The time is 9pm, everyone was separated into 5 positions, and Nagisa select her luggage out. 'Nagisa, why did you take your luggage out?' Asked Chieri, "To give a more feeling of this overseas trip has come to an end or I thought so" Nagisa jokily reply.

'True though' laughed Neko. _'Ja. This is ... Minna-san. See you soon'_ Yuki took the lead as everyone held up their matching key chains and dial their poster code on their phone. _**'See you soon'**_ everyone including the fairies bade to each other as they were being teleported back to their home.

Nagisa successfully teleported back to Singapore where time is an hour behind of Japan time at 8:05pm, and with confidence, she entered her home **"I'm home, mummy, daddy".** After a nice bath, Nagisa went back to her room immediately and locked her room with air-condition. She started to unpack her stuff from the luggage. Haguki looked at her as she eats her sunflower seeds. An hour later, she finally settled her things and with her last energy, she settled herself in her bed. Haguki went beside her while Nagisa took out the violet rock she found during the game with Ellisiv. 'Ne...Nagisa-ki. Is it really ok of your way doing this-ki?' asked Haguki.

"Iinjanai, I don't want anyone to get involved with someone dangerous, Ellisiv, a homunculus, her motives behind those actions and what is the organization planning to do. I need to find out more without getting anyone in my way, like just today, Petalite almost die because of me. I can't allow this to happen again after that time. " Nagisa had her phone showing today's pictures in one hand and the rock in another hand.

'But in the end, you managed to save her and getting injures yourself, I even notice you were straining your legs and now it started to swell-ki, putting up a strong front and requested me to cast a magic so that Yuki and Sakura especially Aspen and Emerald won't realize since they were in healing-ki' Haguki said with a worried look, "But isn't it good in a way I can sleep a whole day tomorrow and you can help me heal my legs as I can tell mummy that I studied too much that I need to sleep," said Nagisa putting up a strong front but the pain from her legs started to come "AH..Pain... Looks like I have to sleep now, Oyasumi, Haguki".

Seeing Nagisa sleeping soundly after the pain and the feeling she hold it dearly,' what a troublesome girl-ki. Oyasumi, Nagisa-ki. Sleep well; I will heal your legs tomorrow-ki' Haguki bury herself into her sleep.

**The next day, Nagisa got a day off from school and a short nagging from her mother that is not to study too much. The rest started their day back in school and summer breaks is starting soon but not for Nagisa.**

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel


	12. Another day without Digger

NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.

Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)

* * *

'_There is no way I can forget about that easily even if you told me to. Nagisa' _Yuki lost in thought of yesterday incident with Nagisa and Ellisiv as she walks to her school. A pat on her back awake her from her thought, she turned and looked at Astuko and Amber. 'Yo, another great day to start, Yuki' Amber greeted. 'Ohayou, Yuki' followed by Astuko. _'Ah..Ohayou, Amber, Acchan' _surprised by their presence, Yuki decided to hide it from them. 'So, how is your weekend with Neko and the rest? I heard a new girl has joined your circle,' Acchan asked as she pretended that she was holding a microphone. _'Ah..Nagisa. A great time spent together, we been to Akibahara and Sea Paradise during these two days. What about you, Amber?'_ Yuki showed her worried look as mentioned Nagisa but changed as she passed the microphone to Amber. 'Eh.. As usual though with helping out at baseball club and family restaurant' Amber thoughts with a blushing face. _'OH...SOMETHING SMELLS FISHING HERE'_ said Astuko and Yuki grinning. Seeing their face, Amber quickly avoid the question 'Moreover, Acchan, what about you? Two days ago, I saw a boy from Class D gave you a love letter, care to explain that?' said Amber managed to avoid her problem. _'EH…!'_ Yuki shocked at where is going, the bell has rang and their homeroom teacher has stepped in, 'Minami-san, class has just began, stop yelling around. The three of you, Take your seats' said her homeroom teacher. _'We will continues this later at lunch'_ whispered Yuki with them nodded in agreement.

In lesson, Yuki lost in thoughts again then decided to head to restroom during lesson by the permission of their teacher after vibration mode from Sakura who was in pouch-form for her phone_. 'What is it, Sakura? Quite rare for you to call me during this timing,'_ asked Yuki after confirming the restroom has no one else in and Sakura popped in her rabbit-form.

'Yuki, Are you still worried about yesterday and Nagisa-ra?' asked Sakura

'_Mm..I can't forget about that so easily. Did Haguki told you anything?'_ replied Yuki with her worried look.

'Nothing, she told me the time is not right to disclose everything to others-ra, but she told that she made some discovery of the phone device and our telepathy communication with our pretty cure partner-ra, so what are you going to do,Yuki-ra?' said Sakura.

'_I don't like this feeling'_ said Yuki with a bit of thinking and said '_AH..i decided. I will talk to Nagisa when I see her'_ Yuki decided with her determination. With that, she cleared her thoughts and return to class with Sakura.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

During lunch, Yuki, Atsuko and Amber were up in the roof. 'Now. Care to explain the love letter, Misaka Astuko? 'Amber closing the distance of Astuko and herself.' I get it, so move away, Amber. You are getting too close' Astuko push Amber away,' He is Asada Rei, Class D. Last year, we were classmate in the same class that's all', Astuko swayed her hair by her hand_. 'So..'_ Yuki tried to move on. ' I rejected' Astuko ended. 'Why do you ask? I will not fall for someone that is not true to his feelings' Astuko widely opened her eyes looking at Yuki and Amber eyes pupil. 'Ah.. Expected from Princess of Love Rejection_. 'What do you mean by "not true to his feeling"? If he was not interested in you, he wouldn't give his love letter?_' Asked Yuki.

'I have investigated a few days ago. It turns out his girlfriend, Tsubasa Katagiri, has been snatched from a guy that has been bullying him for a long time, so his girlfriend sacrificed herself and their relationship for him. He misunderstood it and thought his girlfriend betrayed him. And so two days ago, he gave his love letter to me, for me to become his girlfriend and take revenge on his girlfriend', reply Astuko continuing eating her bento_. 'So how did you rejected him? Ah.. Don't tell you said some sympathy words again'_ Yuki asked. 'No, just a punch on his faces and stomach and sarcastically told him the truth and how his weakness as a man makes me sick as I tore the love letter to pieces. Just I was about to leave, his girlfriend blocked my exit, stood up for him, telling me how great or kind he is and how much she miss him despite that she has to separate from him. After hearing her words and feeling her hugs, Asada-san admitted that he is weak and can't even protect his loved ones and more. So i offered to help him to get stronger in a day and a fight-back to the bully on Saturday evening at the riverbank to show me what a man should be. With me as a support, he managed to win the fight and get back his girlfriend. Thank you for the meal. 'Astuko ended her story and drink her water.

'Oh. A rare rejection you did there, Acchan' Amber surprised just then a couple approached to them.'Erh..Kawashima-san?' the female couple asked, 'Hai,ah..Katagiri -san. So you two got back together', Astuko lifted up her head. 'Hai, Thanks to you, Here a gift to thank you for the other day and a saviour to our relationship' Katagiri reply handing a box of macaroni to Astuko, 'Come on,Rei. You have to thank her properly'. Seeing Rei being shy, Astuko said 'Katagiri-san. You don't have to go all this way. I just can't stand a man acting weak when he can be strong' reply Astuko. _'Katagiri-san, I thought you two are more in an older sister taking care of her brother than a couple'_ Yuki commented. 'I get that a lot but I thinks he is cute and fun to tease that's why' Tsubasa reply with laughter. 'Thank you very much, Kawashima-san, for everything' Rei thanked and ran off to his embarrassment, 'Ah..Rei. I will take my leave then, really thank you very much, Kawashima-san' Tsubasa thanked her the last time and ran off to chase Rei. _'So envious of them, I wish I can have someone I feel in the same way too'_ Yuki looked at them. Amber placed her hand onto Yuki's shoulder and feel pity for Yuki, 'There is no way for you when you have your brothers around. It will surely be a disaster ', after hearing that, Yuki felt disappointed and a bad face as she imagined how it will to be. 'Well, then, Minna-san. Let's forget about it and enjoy macaroni' Astuko holding the box with a smile and the three girls enjoyed the snack for lunch.

During Class, Yuki tried to focus her studies but was daydreaming about it. But get back to her senses after a paper ball was thrown at her head from Astuko and Amber with a message to focus on her studies and getting a crepe on their way home. Yuki nodded in reply facing them, just as she about to turn back ,she saw her crush ,Yamagi Kotaro looking at her with his eyes and looking back. She flustered immediately trying not to reveal her face and thought_ 'Yamagi-kun is looking over here. Oh gosh, his face is so cool.'_

After CCA has ended, the three girls headed home together with their crepe and no Digger appeared. _'What a peaceful day with nothing happen'_ thought Yuki _'I wondered what are the others doing right now?'_ And on the other hand, Nagisa and Haguki were doing some tests when they found out that Haguki and other fairy have magic which can be used in battle.

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Hi,guys

I am sorry that this chapter was kind of bored mainly focus on Yuki and her childhood best friend. I was having problems of the story progress. I will be happy if you leave some comments or suggestions , The credits will go to you.


	13. Yuki's Trouble

**School closing ceremony starts today and summer holiday begins tomorrow for Yuki, Neko, Seira and Chieri.**

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

After CCA has ended, the three girls headed home together, just as she looked up to the sky, it turned cloudy and the moon started turning reddish black with a red full moon. Yuki was suspicious of it and started running towards a different direction, leaving Amber and Astuko. 'Yuki, where are you going? Your house is not in that way!' '_Gomen, I forgot to buy some grocery! Go ahead without me! See you tomorrow!' _Yuki shouted from a distance and continue running towards the town. A huge monster was spotted in Horoscope Town, 'A Digger has appeared-ra Yuki-ra' Sakura de-transformed back to her animal form, _'Let's go, Sakura' _Yuki said with her device on hand as she ran and transformed_, 'Shiny! My pretty Cure gemstones!' _

Digger takes a form of a used western doll and started attacking people in the town causing them to give out negative energy, despair. Ellisiv was standing at one of the building roof, viewing at the pocket watch which is measuring despair's capacity and saw Yuki reached the scene. Ah...Petalite-onee chan, we meet again. Where are your friends, ran away with fear? Ellisiv said that with a puff. Just then, 'No we are not, little girl', 'sorry for the wait. Yuki, Sakura' Neko's voice and Chieri's voice was heard from the sky with everyone else following behind. _'Minna!'_ Yuki looked to the sky with happiness and said

'_Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!'_

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, that brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Such a pure and bright gemstone, it's known as the stone of the mind, Cure Citrine!

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire!

All:

_**Gemini, symbol of a twin. A feeling where both sides become as one. Pretty Cure Geminis!**_

They said their own catchphrase as they soared down from the sky and safely landed down to do their group pose.

Go on, Digger. Do your job Ellisiv commanded that western doll Digger to continue rampaged the town. Gemini leap towards to stop its rampage and aid people out of the area as fast as possible, the people keep running and running as they keep releasing despair energy , absorbs to the ring and the pocket watch show the filling increases. Chieri/Sapphire and Yuki/Petalite aid the people out of the area while Citrine, Jasper and Emerald keep the Digger busy. Petalite and Citrine saw the processes, Petalite then shouted _'everyone, stay calm. Keep moving forward, don't look back.'_ Emerald uses her magic ability, Nature to bind the digger and thought 'it really works' while Jasper and Citrine punch and kick the Digger, trying to get him away from building with the minimum strength.

When the area is finally clear, the girls ran to counter-attack Digger. 'He he, now is our turn to attack now' Jasper cracked her knuckles with a flame spirit all over her and started her first punch towards the doll Digger. 'Jasper, I will be happy if you don't get yourself any injuries which cause me to lose my chance of fight and having to heal you' Emerald kicked the digger's face and said with a smile. Sapphire sighed after looking at Jasper and Emerald, turned to Citrine knowing that she is hiding something. Citrine launch an attack to the digger using as a step stone leaped up to the building roof where Ellisiv was. Petalite was distracted by Citrine and thought _'Nagisa'_and was punched by the Digger and she flew to a building where her back knew which causes a big slam on the building. 'Petalite!' Jasper and Emerald shouted, Sapphire landed down and looked at Petalite _'I'm okay'_ ,looking at Petalite eyes telling her that Yuki and Nagisa were hiding something. Yuki started the lead of singing 'Alchemy by GDM-angel beats-'and everyone follow.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

On the other hand, Citrine found Ellisiv alone on the building roof, keeping her pocket watch Ah...you are here. Citrine-onee Chan. "Ah (in a yes meaning for her)...Ellisiv-chan. What is your purpose to collect negative energy? More like What are you trying to do with that? " What can be the only purpose of a game where the heroine aims to defeat the villain and the villain collecting negative energy? Citrine-onee Chan Ellisiv did not answer any of her questions with just a smile. Nagisa narrowed her eyes after saying her question, sighed with a smile look when she didn't get her expected answer. "I see. Looks like I have to get close to you and find out everything one by one, Ellisiv. Chan" Citrine started went on to a one-on-one battle with Ellisiv using her magic preventing Citrine to get closer to her. Throughout the fight in that building, Citrine focus on the change of Ellisiv's battle pattern, her magic seals and her face expression which didn't change at all. Citrine managed to do a close combat with Ellisiv for a few moments and face-slam Ellisiv on the ground but was separate the distance by her magic again. Ellisiv then clear the dirt on her clothes and views her pocket watch which showed to be almost completely filled with negative energy and was happy by its progress. Thinking it was about time, Ellisiv launched her last magic attack pushing Citrine off the building and bowed It is almost time, JA Na. Citrine-onee Chan. Have a good day, May we meet again

"Damn, but that is fine, at least I got some new data" Citrine thought as she fall off the building, losing her strength ,she turned looking at her back where she will fall at the Digger-doll back. She thought of sometime with a smirk after waiting and listening to the song end, slamming at the digger.

Shouted: "Hibike (Resonate)! Thunder Tornado!" Thunder Tornado struck at herself and the digger surprising the rest. After the digger was defeated, returning into an antique doll which eyes holds a brownish-grey rock found by Haguki and kept it, the building was restored and people get back to its normal routine, forgetting everything has happened.

The girls transform back and started heading towards Nagisa and Haguki who was completely fine.' Nagisa-ki. I found a brownish-grey rock at the eyes of the doll-ki' Haguki use her telepathy to Nagisa. "Good Work, Haguki. Now, we are getting a step closer along with the data and the stone. Soon, we will get back your planet back" Nagisa patted Haguki's head. 'Nagisa, you are too reckless' said Chieri; 'Are you hurt in any ways?' asked Seira. Everyone surrounded Nagisa. "Gomen. Chieri. I can't think of any other ways. I am fine, Seira, just that…"Nagisa reply just then her stomach growled" I have not eaten my dinner, gomen"

It is dinner time and everyone started to head home using their device and bade to each other. It was left with Nagisa and Yuki after Yuki requested for a talk. Yuki started the conversation first _'Nagisa, i. I just can't forget about that, your word kept bothering me since then... And I hate lying to the others, ne why don't we tell them about it tomorrow? Since tomorrow is the start of Summer Holiday, we can get together and hang out? And I don't want you to carry the burden alone' _"I can't, Yuki. We won't be seeing each other till a digger has appeared and I have been busy with my school. Common Tests are coming up soon, and I am studying hard for it" Nagisa reply with a blank look and some thoughts._ 'Then when will that happen?' _Yuki disappointed but hoping a reply. Nagisa looked up and her eyes closed with a smile and said **'Time will tell, till then I shall not speak a word. Till then we meet again, Ja'**. With that Nagisa disappeared from Yuki's sight. _'__**Time will tell**__. Matta, Nagisa. I don't get you' _Yuki tried to stop Nagisa but failed._ 'Nagisa'_ Yuki looked up into the sky, at the same time at Tokyo, Chieri house; Chieri was staring at the night scenery outside her balcony 'Nagisa, Yuki. What are you hiding?'

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel


	14. Letter from their grandmother

NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.

Those in bold means they speak in English and those in not they spoke in Japanese

Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)

* * *

Back in Singapore,GTM +8

After Nagisa had her dinner and bath, she locked her room and type out her discovery of Ellisiv action in her laptop and Haguki placed the gemstone on the table. With her last word typed, Nagisa decided to take a rest. A knock on her door, **'Nagisa, There is a letter from Grandmother for you' **said her mother. Nagisa, immediately unlocked her door and received the letter**, 'Must sure you will get enough break and time for studies and get good results from all of your common tests if not I will be embarrassed if your aunt asked me about your results'. "okay.." **Nagisa closed her door, and sit on her chair, reading her beloved grandmother's letter who is the only one that doted on her a lot and the only one by her side. Haguki jumped on Nagisa shoulder, eating her sunflower seeds.

'**Dear Nagisa,**

**How are you coping with your life? Is everyone in the family doing great? Have you finally meet someone special? I am fine, still fit and in great mood as usual, but filled with happiness as I write this letter to you. Every day, serene morning greets me as I wake up from my slumber chamber, how I wish to share and spend this moment with you and your grandfather. Though it has been 8 years since he's gone, I still think of him now and then. Here in a small and peaceful island, even though they don't have the fortune to live in city area, buy online games, earning big money and live luxurious life but they are living their lives up to their fullest, helping each other out with no negative thoughts around them. I am too happy living here in this country. A year ago in a cold winter night, I was cleaning up outside the cafe. I found a young man who looks like 17 yrs. old, lying unconscious outside the café. I brought him in and gave in some handmade onigiri after he woke up. He seem to be someone who have been through a lot of battles in his life, trying to find the purposes of his life by that lonely eyes he made and so I decided I took him in and he is now working at the café with me. He is into it but sometimes he will tend to go somewhere and have long break but he is well done in his job and even popular which makes business strive. He name is Sakata Ren, has a short purple hair with a fringe that covers a side of his face and his personality is serious and cool in work which makes him popular with women. Hope you two will meet each other soon. Everyday opening my cafe, seeing people entering and leaving my shop happily just make my day brighter. Not only that, a huge occasion surprised me, I have finally reunited with my long-lost friends after 50 years of lost contact, my dream has finally come true. Now we are staying side to side of each other. They have aged a lot since I last spent time with them when I was at your age, it seems like they have gotten married and have grandchildren at your age as well.**

**I will be coming back to Singapore in a week and three days for a visit and I want you to meet them and their grandchildren. Make sure you are available on that day. I will hear no excuses from you for not turning up. **

**Love,**

**Grandma'**

"Sakata Ren…wonder if I can meet him…seem interesting, Grandma" said Nagisa looked at the sky for a moment and kept the letter away safely in her drawer. Nagisa took her anime calendar and noted it down on the date her grandma is arriving. She then looked at her calendar of the month which is filled with common test and school activity, a tired and irritated look on her face made a stressed voice "so much things to do before grandma arrived…."and looked on her right side which filled with homework and revision. "Yoshi, time to study hard for common test!" Nagisa get into spirit of studying and started studying, Haguki looked at the process and thought 'Kids in this world have it tough but Ganbatta ne, Nagisa-ki' and continued eating her sunflower seeds.

On the other hand, 'I wonder if Nagisa that girl have received the letter and eating well.' Said Nagisa's grandmother, Naomi Wong looked up to the sky and worry for her granddaughter. 'I'm sure she will be fine, Granny, since she has someone to be worrying for her' Ren replied as he returned to the bar counter resting. 'But, that girl is quite stubborn since young and always carries the burden alone without complaining. Which make me worry when she is the only one who send me off with a smile without any sign of sadness ' reply her grandma and when she realized he is off somewhere to slack 'Ren! Che! He ran off somewhere to slack again when there is not much customers.'

'Naomi, don't be worry that much. I believe that girl is doing fine after reading your letter and so our granddaughters too' a voice entered into the café, 'Akira, Hotaru, Rinko, Arisu, welcome' While the café isn't much people, the five granny started chatting again.

Of course, our four other girls in japan have also received their grandmother letter during that time. Yuki came out from her bath and found a letter left on her desk as she was about to take her phone and go to the bed to read her letter.

At the same point of time, Akane, Seira and Chieri were doing the similar thing and started reading the letter from their grandmother wondering how is their grandchildren turned out to be as they thought in an expectation of meeting new kids at their same age. After keeping the letter away, Yuki's phone rang and she answered.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

The next day, First day of summer holiday

'Yuki! Yuki!..Minami Yuki! Called Amber. 'Ah..Amber...gomen' Yuki reply after spacing out for a while. 'What are you spacing out? Yuki-chan..? But nonetheless, it sucks we still have a stack of summer holiday homework to do…why just can't they give us a none homework summer break?' Said Amber complaining while playing with Yuki's game console as they hang out at Yuki's house. 'In that case why don't you first finish your homework first then play, amber? 'Reply Astuko reading manga.'Eh….then my summer holiday will be over by that time 'Amber gives that dejected face. 'Well, why don't we start planning everything right now so that we can finish our holiday homework and more on to our play time,na,Yuki?' reply Astuko. "Ah...Acchan is right but I also agree with amber about playing more since is holiday. But we three will think of a way somehow, ne? So stop fighting and be happy, ne?" Reply Yuki giving an awkward body reaction. Amber and Astuko stare at Yuki for a while and go back to their stuffs which give yuki a sigh of relief and back to reality. 'Mah. Since yuki-chan says so, amber, Hurry up and clear your game so we can start planning' said Astuko. 'Yes, madam' Amber groaned.

Soon after amber cleared the stage boss of the game, they started planning their summer holiday. Seira, Akane and Chieri on another hand went back to school for Club training and student council work with their partner tagging along.

In another world, Ellisiv was in a hall looking at the huge Holy Grail filled half of dark purple liquid, a drop falls and Hornblende appears behind her from the shadow saying 'How is the preparation going?'. Ellisiv realised and bowed to Hornblende which appears in front of the Holy Grail looking at its progress. Preparation is going well, Hornblende-sama. Very Soon, Holy Grail is filled and you will rule the world with this power.'Very Well, I have you to go down for the last time after which you stay by my side continue preparing and send your servant and others to the human world. Shirabe, come forth', A light pink and black eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in twin tails tied with dark pink ribbons. She is most often seen wearing a pink and black long sleeved dress with dark pink stockings and black boots appears right next the Ellisiv and bowed. 'You will descend to human world with Ellisiv and observe the pretty cure moves carefully, you will soon face with them.

"As you wish, Hornblende-sama" Ellisiv and Shirabe said in unison, with that the three disperses in that room.

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel


	15. Last Fight with Ellisiv

Martyn: This is getting better with each chapter. Speaking of chapters, can the next one have Yuki gaining weight during/after the holidays?

**Thank you for your support, Martyn. Yuki will be gaining and losing weight during the summer holiday due to she is quite a food lover and by her friend's influence as start in this chp onwards. I am having a slump in story development but after seeing your review, I will now start to be serious in my creation. This is new to me and Idk where to proceed on so I hope to receive your advice and everyone who read this. Be is good or bad, your reviews is important to me. **

NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.

Those in bold means they speak in English and those in not they spoke in Japanese

Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)

* * *

Day 2 of summer holiday~~11 am, In Nagoya

Yuki is doing her summer homework in her cooling fan blowing in her room as following her personalised timetable she made with Astuko and Amber.

After an hour later, she was exhausted and decided to take a break, getting out of chair and start stretching her body. Sakura was playing with the fan by making the weird sounds and pose as the cooling air continues to blow, Yuki look outside of her window at the shining summer sun and the heat coming out like steams coming out from actively volcano in their area with the cricket sounds nearby and people outside are wearing hats but still sweating a lot and continuing the daily life.

Astuko and Amber are helping out in their shops during the summer holiday. Astuko, the most wanted waitress in her café as regular customers keep increasing due to her looks and Amber with her friendly attitude warms up to customers in her family restaurant.

Thinking how everyone else is doing, Yuki send a msg on their group chat. Everyone received the msg from group chat and reply back; Neko, Seira &amp; Chieri started on their club activities for first two week, as they were on lunch break now and Nagisa replied of her watching anime after a long revision.

She was called for lunch just in time as her stomach was growling by her mother and left the room with sakura. Yuki Lunch was Yuki's favourite summer food, Icey cold soba with lots of tempura for each serving._ 'Itadakimasu'_ saying with a happy face, Yuki quickly dig in her food with the ice cool her from the heat, Sakura eating her lunch beside the table. Yuki noticed Sakura after finished her lunch and headed back to her room.

'_Ne, Sakura. Aren't you a fairy from Gem Paradise? How can you eat a rabbit food like other rabbit does?'_ Yuki asked with a curiosity thought after seeing sakura during lunch.

"Even though we are fairies in a soft toy, we ate pet food and interact with animals as normal pet do cuz that is our magic fixed in this body from the moment we fused with this body and the purpose is to blend into this world-ra" Sakura reply Yuki's question. _'Oh….'_ another fact of them, Yuki thought.

4pm, Yuki was finally done preparing her items for club activities tomorrow and finished the day quota of homework. She prepared her summer snacks and started calling everyone on video call as her phone retains everything she had and installed two new app named Spatial Box which can keep her luggage in the app and freely took it out, 'JewelGem' only for the pretty cure use between the five of them including free and unlimited videochat, msg and call as long as is towards the pretty cure only. Everyone picked up the call and started chatting. In the middle of the chat and reading manga on her bed together with Haguki and fairies seeing each other on the screen, an appearance of Digger alerts the fairies and immediate went to the scene within 45 minutes.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

The sky turns reddish black with a red full moon and time was stopped. Watermelon Digger appears and started shooting bullet in a Watermelon plantation, causing chaos in the tourism area nearby. Commoners were running and some were immobilised as their body gave out a dark aura which filled most of the area atmosphere.

Sa..Have your rampage going on and more despair energy, sa. Koi! Digger, more! Ellisiv standing on a top of a building with holding an umbrella enjoying the scene, her servants standing beside her and Shirabe standing emotionless and observing the -chan, Observe well to Pretty cure onee chan and their fighting pattern. They are your next opponent, pests to Demigger-sama. He wants them down with despair with their device and gems in hand that is your purpose to him, understand? Shirabe nodded in silent and continuing observing the scene.

Attack shot Diggerwe from above like rain to stop him moving any further as pretty cures flew down from the sky. they have come, Pretty Cure onee sansEllisiv was pleases with their appearance.

Aria, Arisa. Protect Shirabe-chan from harm. Kouhai-chan, watch how your senpai deal with them. And here, I entrusts you the ring and pocket watch for now. Don't lose it^^Ellisiv handed the items to Shirabe with a playful smile after giving orders to her servant as her servant bowed in reply. She joined in as the pretty cure fighting the monster as this is her last time she can played around with the pretty cure,Citrine Onee-chan. Let's play^^

Ellisiv went face-to-face towards Citrine and preventing her from moving on."Okay, I will accompany you. Minna, go first. I will catch up later" Citrine reply Ellisiv invitation with a smile of getting more data in her mind, and notified the others.

4 Pretty cures faced the Digg as it gets weaker with its attack and accuracy, while Ellisiv and Citrine one-on-one fight each other. Ellisiv threw a power-up seed to the Digg swiftly as its overall performance increases her in more swiftly manner which makes things difficult for the pretty cure with an increased power of explosion and multiple shot towards Citrine and the girls.

The Pretty Cures were down with lot of damage hits, Ellisiv went towards Citrine looking her at the state after being thrown distances away in a jewel shop. how sad,Citirine onee-chan. My research has gotten further than yours and has brought you in this state. How excited to receive this as my farewell gift from you her hand reached out to Citrine pouch after saying farewell to her.

With a bitter regret from Citrine of being powerless and unable to think of counterattack with her research, she grab Ellisiv' hand which surprises her as the electric electrified Ellisiv and causes some impact to ground that causes the Digger to be imbalances and things to fell from shelf.

A clear quartz rock shines as it attracts Citrine to retrieve and hid it. She then thought of an idea of using that gemstone as power-up but need further research and a thought going on to gain more data from Ellisiv. She became more serious at Ellisiv battle and exchanges questions and clashes as Ellisiv stated the Doomsday for this planet is soon to come and destroy by the weakness of human. Citrine realised what she meant and swear she would not let it happen and will defeat they knew, Citrine and Petalite group fights were closing each other as Emerald heal others injuries.

Ellisiv's bomb shot again, Citrine's attack was slow to react but Water Bubbles managed to clash with the bomb and managed to protect Citrine and Petalite, Sapphire asked if they are alright. Citrine stares for a while and decided to regroup with her team in order to defeat the enemy. "Time to end this one-on-one battle, Ellisiv-chan. Thanks for your words and info, now for your final gift, end this fight with Geminis" Citrine declared war to Ellisiv as Sapphire noticed something strange of 3 people standing aside. Ellisiv replied with an evil smile and order Digger for the finishing attack and a dark ball appears in front of her fingers Farewell, Geminis onee-chans.

'_Minna, ii zou!'_ Yuki lead the group finishing.

Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Burst-tot!

Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Flaming shot!

Hibike (Resonate)! , Poison Ivy!

Hibike (Resonate)! Ocean wave!

Hibike (Resonate)! Thunder Tornado!

Both attack clashed together but the late coming attack from Sapphire and Citrine purified the monster as everything went back to normal but Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence disappear along with her company. Nagisa have some regrets about the fight of Ellisiv and her having to reflect on her thoughts as they barely win the fight. They bought some watermelon snacks and munched on them before headed back home for dinner. After bath, Yuki and Chieri have the same thoughts of question running through and Nagisa researched on the stones and their opponent with the help of Haguki and snacking on watermelon again.

On the other hand, Ellisiv Quinlan Emergence makes preparation for her role and leaves the rest to her kouhai as the door shuts Ellisiv and her servants in.

Shirabe appeared in Ellisiv research room and left the room with her attendee waiting for her outside.

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel

Afterword:

Haguki: Aye! 4 gemstone found-ki! One step closer to goal-ki.

Others: YA!

Sakura: but doubts are rising in the group-ra. Yuki have been dazing around-ra.

Icey: Chieri too-ice. Especially about Yuki and Nagisa-ice. Ellisiv have been fighting solo to Cure Citrine-ice.

All looking at Haguki with Suspicions making Haguki slowly retreating away….

Sakura: Ah. Taihen! Taihen! A new enemy appears as Ellisiv has mysterious gone after a couple fight-ra.

Blaze: EH-ze! Summer holiday has just started but things are brewing-ze.

Aspen: mmh. Not a good sign-pen.

Haguki: But the girls are planning to meet up for summer plan-ki. Plans for food, fun and the Fated Day-ki

Others asked with a question mark on their head: Fated Day?

Haguki pointed to the screen: Stay tuned: Planning summer holiday and countdown 9 days to the Fated Day-ki. Mata Nee-ki


	16. Teamwork

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator, using them for reference. **

**Those in bold means they speak in English and those in not they spoke in Japanese**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

Day 6 of summer holiday, 10.30am

Nagisa jokily complaining on the group chat "how nice you girls are having summer holiday and I having my last common test week then enjoy my hard work school holiday, the pressure of tests.."

'Well, we also have our club activities on for first one week plus to two weeks, summer training camp and a mountain of summer homework to do. I feel you Nagisa-chan, I am so dying from that.' Neko complain too and drinking her soda during her break.

Seira suggested this 'why do we gather up and plan for summer outing?'

Neko exclaimed: 'THAT'S IT. WE CAN PLAN EVERYTHING AND SPEND SUMMER HOILDAY TGT' with much energy and imagination of fun times they can have float in her mind.

'Then decided, later we will meet u-'Seira decided but got interrupted by Nagisa.

"Gomen, I can't meet up today. Tomorrow should able to meet up after school."

'I got it, and then tomorrow we will meet up around 2pm for summer plan. Write down the list of what you want to do tomorrow then we will discuss over it', Seira rephrases and gave orders to the rest.

"_**Okay, Noted**_" Yuki ,Neko and Nagisa reply but Chieri kept quiet through the chat and only to seen the msg. Nagisa left seen on the group as it was time for class.

'Rare for u not to reply in chat even though u are online. Is there something bothering you? President' Seira turned her chair to Chieri who was sitting on the desk, busy doing her work.

'Nothing', the latter replied without batting an eye and went on her work after sipping her coffee. Seira stared at her a while, not convinced of her answer but decided to leave it be for now.

* * *

In another country, Afternoon class in Clover Secondary.

Nagisa class was assigned into few groups for few social projects they will pick and raise funds for charity which due in less than a week as it will calculate into bonus common test marks. As always, her usual teammates and friends joined her as a group and went to library for discussion about the project.

But things seem not to go well as what they had done before, different choice and own research conflicts with each other as her friends started their argument and debates in a meeting room reserved in a library. Ideas of different item and purpose for this charity project was thrown in and thrown out by other teammate. Nagisa stared at them and looked at their resources and started working on since 1 person working on is more efficient than endless argument which they need to submit their choice of the benefited charity.

"**NAGISA, DON'T WORK ALONE!"** shouted by one of her friend on her right, Adia, Nagisa looked up and found her friends stopped their debates and stared at her and whatever she is doing. **"Eh, but is more efficient to do alone than endless debates about project which is due in less than a week"** She replied, thinking this is the more efficient way. The rest looked at each other and sighed.

Rachel, girl on her left started lecture her **"look, Nagisa, Things is more efficient in one man but it stuck at a problem it can't really move on but on other hand, two brain or more helping one man takes one difficult problem to solve easily. Same thing to now, we just want to do everything to gain mark and do things to our fullest so that we won't regret in years to come. Plus this is a group project involves everyone as a teamwork, something we work on together with real sincerity." **

The rest started nodding their head, girl the behind her, Hui wen continued, **"Times where u can work alone is okay but group means thinking and working out together as a team." **

Nagisa realized the meaning and logic and apologies to them as they started to think thing in another way and started working out together which managed to submit their main idea to the teacher via email which is waiting for their approve to start on it, then proceeding on to studying and revising for test.

In the middle of it, she heard something fell and look up to find her three friends faint but their pulse still on-going. She went out to the room to look at situation in the library to find things different; people just lose consciousness, no scene of dark energy being sulked out.

'Infuse, Digger, with my song' a voice heard nearby, Nagisa and Haguki raced to the foyer where a digger infused with pen and test scripts show up, a light pink and black eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in twin tails tied with dark pink ribbons. She is most often seen wearing pink and black long sleeved ninja attire with dark pink stockings and black boots.

Nagisa stare in awe at them. 'What are you looking at-ki? Transform-ki' Haguki pull Nagisa into reality. "Haguki, attack with caution," Nagisa told Haguki as she started her defences up.

**"Flash! My pretty cure gemstones!"** "Such a pure and bright gemstone, it's known as the stone of the mind, Cure Citrine!" She transformed and did her pose.

Citrine decided to handle Digger first while waiting for others to come. ,"**Times where u can work alone is okay." **Hui wen words appear in Citrine mind, **"then it is okay that I work alone since I have been always doing so." **Citrine went on fighting digger but is wearing her out as Shirabe started singing a tiring song which impact Citrine in slowing her movement down and caused her messing her rhythm when she try to sing.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

As she hit down the ground, Digger shot down a zero mark script to her, an attack with zero mark script clash, in front of her stands four back protecting her. Emerald heals Citrine till some extent she was able to move, other started fighting for their friends and Sapphire stay behind and apologies their lateness as they meet up beforehand without Nagisa about things they felt she were hiding from them.

Nagisa then remind by her friends words, **"Things is more efficient in one man but it stuck at a problem it can't really move on but on other hand, two brains or more helping one man takes one difficult problem to solve easily." **And thought** 'well for those four, I try to do the same.…' **

Citrine gave the assured face to Sapphire and said "give me some time, then I will reveal whatever I am hiding from you, yuki and the rest. Sapphire, Emerald. Trust me" They looked each other as Citrine give them a glimpse of her true smile which erased their worries in an instant.

At this point, violet rock appeared from Citrine pouch and flying in the middle of three cures presence, rock awakened and formed into a piece of violet melody sign crystal gemstone. Stare in awe, Sapphire asked 'is this part of your hiding?' Citrine positively replied it so and she did many experiment and research about it but couldn't find out the reason.

Sapphire and Emerald agreed to let Citrine use it for their final attack now and had Citrine promise kept well. They went to their teammates Petalite and Jasper which having a tough time. After Citrine gave a nod telling them that she okay to fight, Petalite showed her leadership, her aura starts to shine slightly _'Yoshi! Time for_ counterattack_, Pretty Cure Geminis_.' Jasper and Emerald got fired up 'Yoshi ya!' 'Time for payback for what u have did to my comrade' and started counterattack with their song with Petalite leading.

Citrine delivered the final blow and purified the digger without the gemstone as she fails to find a way to work with the gemstone which shocked Emerald and Sapphire when it was showed that she didn't use it.

Seeing her failure, Shirabe did not introduce herself and disappear which caught attention from Sapphire notice. Citrine noticed it too as everything went back to normal and gemstone which she feels the need to do more studies on it. Nagisa shakes her head in reply to Seira and Chieri about their plan failed. Everyone pact things with Nagisa by her promise and teleport back to their home after slightly discuss about the meet up tomorrow.

Yuki decided to ask Seira a favour of getting a copy of Nagisa school schedule as she can arrange a date where everyone is able to meet up.

Nagisa went back to the room to find their friends awake, finding shoulder a bit sore and headed home together where she works on her research and Amethyst gemstone on her laptop

Hours Later, **"How can I reveal my research when it haven't holds any much critical information of the gemstones and database of enemy?"**, before turning in for the day deciding that she will think of some ways tomorrow since she managed to obtain a gemstone.

Three of them made up. Yuki decided to trust Nagisa and comforted herself with the feeling of not wanting Nagisa to work alone. Chieri was finally able to get a peaceful rest after nights of thinking of Yuki and Nagisa which Nagisa promised her that she will reveal whatever she is doing to them in time to come.

5 Days to "Fated Day"

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel


	17. Summer Plan

**NOTE: All AKB0048, AKB48 and other songs is a disclaimer's right to the creator.**

**Those in bold means they speak in English and those in not they spoke in Japanese**

**Opening song: Worlds End Dancehall (Hatsune Miku and Luka)**

* * *

Day 7 of summer holiday in Japan,

Nagisa writing down what she want to do for holiday or should I say summer holiday plan with the girls in japan during her class self-study during last period before assembly as her teacher had something urgent to settle. Common test just ended after their last paper in the morning but was given tons of holiday homework during 2 months holiday. They were in their own groups doing homework, talking and some game card games which are probated in school but if they only got caught.

Nagisa, Adia, Huiwen and Rachel were doing their holiday homework which had tons of them since they will be taking elective modules next year. They discussed some question among themselves in their group while Nagisa thinking her last thing she want to do with them, and almost forgetting her usual help out at her grandmother café in foreign country and meeting someone strange. She wrote down her last thing as she looked about her friends doing work and that was spending time with her current friends in Singapore too since she will be heading overseas for friends and family as planned. She smiled happily and continues on homework and chatting with them, enjoying the moment.

After assembly marked the start of their long waited holiday, Nagisa and her friends went to have lunch together before heading home.

Nagisa changed her clothes and packing her small bag before teleporting to some miles away from the café address not to raise any suspicion. She arrived at Astuko family café, and was greeted by a mice aroma of teas and coffee. Astuko immediately greeted her and lead her to their seat which Yuki arrived firstly. There is some time before their appointed time. As they were waiting for others to arrive and since the café isn't busy, Astuko took a break and chat with them. They started talking about test which Nagisa had her last today was on a different level from japan education system, Yuki got shivers just by hearing English and maths from Nagisa mouth. Astuko teases Yuki always barely pass or failed badly of her these two subjects.

Chattering and laughter were heard which the rest follow the sound from the doorstep. Astuko forgot about time and went back to work. The girls called her when they decided their order, Yuki having ice tea, Neko having her lunch set meal with free flow drink, Nagisa took the recommendation parfait after hearing Astuko recommendation about her desserts, Seira and Chieri having earl grey and fruit tea and some pet-food for Sakura and gangs as they were allowed to go outside where their seat had a garden view which they can keep a lookout of them.

The girls took their paper they having written and some of them took their schedule planner, phone for calendar. After having food and drinks serves, they one by one started revealing their paper out.

Beach, firework, summer festival, homework, cultural festival , bon-odori and tasting some summer food in Singapore and japan (mostly in japan since Singapore don't have any season limited item) were the things found among the five paper and was decided. _'Ah, on this day I can't meet up'_, Yuki stated pointing on 8 June date. 'Same' replied Neko, followed by others. 'Noted. On this day we have something on' Chieri noted down. 'What a coincidence, we had something individually on this day' Seira smiled and sipped her tea.

In the middle of it, Yuki spotted that many teenagers also gathered their friends for summer plan and the face when they were making in the café as the sun shone brightly outside.

* * *

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

* * *

They continued on days they are busy and not. They made plans on exploring japan as it won't cost much which will be a burden to Yuki &amp; Neko as her sibling is about to born; visiting castle ruins, cotton weaving, a spiritual challenge at a temple as a training for them, staying a ryokan, visiting onsen and eating meat and tea and exploring Saitama which was suggested by Nagisa to visiting some place she always wanted to do so, this plans might add more later on depending on which some places might having additional people going. Nagisa was getting excited about the stuff they are going to do in days to come.

After their planning done, they decided to have a walk before having a light dessert or drink together before heading home.

As they found a dagashi shop moments ago and spend some time there. The girls exchanged knowledge about dagashi which surprised them that Nagisa knew about it and knowledge came from an anime about dagashi they wandering around near the river bank, they saw people in baseball and some outdoor attire jogging passed them and people spending their youth in summer. They decided to rest here watching the sunset and have a ramune which got Nagisa hyper as she finally got a chance to drink ramune.

The popping sizzling sound from the ramune which caused Neko to say summer is here. They agreed so as Nagisa confirmed from them that drinking ramune means summer has arrived. They watched sunset and turned to find something is here again.

People fainting and sky changed, 'Digg! Digg!' digger infused with baseball ball and bat on his hand. Yuki and the girls realised the ninja girl showed up again near digger, Chieri called out Nagisa as she was shocked that she couldn't enjoy the ramune drink by digger and feeling an anger welling up. _'Minna, let's transform!'_ Yuki ready her device with others followed **'O' **

Shiny! Flaming! Flash! Grow! Splash!** My pretty cure gemstone!**

'_Such a loving beauty gemstone, a quiet and universal love, Cure Petalite!'_

Such a flaming beauty gemstone, that brings joy and passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

"Such a pure and bright gemstone, it's known as the stone of the mind, Cure Citrine!"

Such a calming beauty gemstone means a balance and harmony, Cure Emerald!

Such a cooling beauty gemstone, gives more perception to life, Cure Sapphire!

**All:**

**Gemini, symbol of a twin. A feeling where both sides become as one. Pretty Cure Geminis!**

They said their own catchphrase as they soared down from the sky and did their group pose which they have not been doing for a while. Petalite got curious of their new opponent.

'_Ne, who are you?'_ Petalite asked the ninja girl but received no word. Citrine got pissed off and shouted "Reply your name out when someone had introduced themselves to you, damn it" 'Calm down, Citrine. We will have ramune again ne, I treat you on that.' Sapphire calmed Citrine cool down with her big sister smile. "Ok, I got it. But first we got to beat this monster down" Citrine calmed down and stared at digger who was running rampage around which made her target of reliving her anger.

The ninja girl then spoke her name 'Shirabe, is all you need to know' and started singing ancient sad song. Geminis too started singing to retort her singing and don't affect their performance. Sapphire used telepathy to strategize their formation.

"I have u payback for my ramune" Nagisa thought as she attacked ferociously, Yuki reminded of the teenagers who were happily gathered friends for summer and people enjoying their youth despite the hot weather at the riverbank,_' I wouldn't let u ruin the happiness they had and the long waited summer plan we worked hard into planning'_, Petatile feeling grew strongly than she saw covered in a pink aura which covered into a pink petatile gem with flower symbol and flew into her homepage key and shown on the screen. Without any teaching or guidance, Petatlie took out her phone and used her fingers to do the finger symbol sign in front of her. Petatile did finishing move but an upgarded version.

_Hibike (Resonate)! Petalite Hana Burst-tot!_

A light pink flower covered pink ball appears in front of her as she shouted her phrase and blast to the digger and purified it.

Shirabe looked a while thinking of some plan as Petalite found something strange of her and disappeared. Citrine looked happy with her anger relieved and Sapphire glad her plan worked well. Everything returns to normal as they retransform back with partner had hand sign of job well done and Petalite gem shone brightly and returned a crystal octadeheral form. They gathered around Petalite as she got Petalite crystal in her hand, Nagisa and Haguki was surprised and happy for their friend as this shown that they are far lacking behind their research.

They looked as sunset falls and night rises, bade farewell to each other and have a good rest as they have their own activities till few days to meet up again.

Yuki got her crystal. 4 Days to Fated Day

* * *

Ending song: (Kagamine Rin and Len) Electric Angel


	18. Atushi no Jasper

Morning sun shone brightly towards Shibuya Junior High School basketball court. Sounds of cheers were heard for two girls team match with boards and flags moving side to side to flow. 'Ike! Neko! Don't lose!' Yuki cheered up high holding sakura's hand waving, making Neko easily spot the source of the cheer and waved back to get back in focus. Nagisa sit back and smiled as Haguki was viewing from Nagisa's sling bag avoiding any trouble.

Neko did a two pointer shot before the whistle that marks the end of the first half. Even so, the match is still intense enough that the score were close enough to each other and Shibuya JH Girls was in the upper hand. Chieri and Seira stood at the hall door, stopping by for a short break. 'Not bad huh' Seira smirked as Chieri without any reaction decided to head back to the council room.

Gathered by their coach, they replenished their thirst and rest for few minutes while they reviewed their strategy and return to the court when the whistle for the second half starts. 'Senpai. Go beat them up!' Putting out a fist, Neeka went to Neko to retrieve the towel and bottle back. 'O! Watch me closely, Neeka!' Said with passionate fire and returning the fist bump, Neko got her spirit into the game, making her kouhai's admiring eyes watches her back.

'Arigato gozaimashita' the match ends with an overturn of an overwhelming defeat in second half of the morning match. Despair and fear were showed on the players as their opponent decided to go on all offense mode, Neko felt the instant freeze cold over her passionate fire as she decided to run after a glances of worried face and mouth uttered senpai word from her kouhai. 'Neko!' Yuki and Nagisa were outside the hall as Neko felt more shame of her to face them and continued to run. There is still one last match between the schools in late afternoon later on as Neko recalls the match and defeating process in one player she was against who she lost to her instant ice that freezes and exhaust her passionate fire. She ran and ran till a voice stopped her, 'Neko?' She turned around to find her grandmother behind her and her face instantly changed from a shamed face to a normal and surprised face.

'Baa-chan?! When did you landed to Tokyo? And what's with those bags behind you?' Neko asked.

'Just in time, Carry this( pointing to those two bags in flower pattern) and head to your house' Neko was lost of words, not only her questions was not answered and forcefully ordered to carry bags home when she was depressed about the match and opponents.

'Neko!' Yuki, Nagisa and Seira (Chieri stayed back in student council to finish the paperwork due today) ran to Neko after found her in the midst of the crowd. 'Minna' Neko was touched by the effort they took to find her.

Must be Neko's friends: the elderly lady thought. 'Well then, here. (Passing the trolley luggage to Yuki who innocently accepted it) You girls carry the rest. Referring to the leftover bags on the ground and started walking. Yuki and the girls were dumb fooled by the situation and started carrying the items in a slower speed and more weight in the bag.

'Who is she?" Yuki asked.

'My grandmother who retired and went to stay in another country where she bought a land and a house', Neko replied.

'What's with all this stuffs of bags here?' Seira turn to ask.

'Beats me, she did not replied my questions just now', Neko replied looking at her grandmother's back.

The doorbell rings as Blaze started barking to notify the mother. 'Coming!' Neko's pregnant mother opens the door with Blaze wagging tail in a calm state at the side greeted the elderly. 'Oh my, mother. Welcome, you must be tired from your long journey. Let me prepare the room for you to rest immediately, mother.'

**Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.**

**Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other**

'Its fine, my dear. You shouldn't do all this hard work in your state. Let the young ones do the hard work, why I don't see them doing at all. Oh, I see you have gotten yourself a pet dog, how reliable. How is the baby doing? Neko's grandmother glared at Neko when mentioning the young ones and walked with Neko's mother. 'I'm fine, mother. After having three labours, I am used to it. The baby is fine and in the next checked up, we will know the gender of this dear. Mother, please make yourself home, I will go make tea', guided to the living room where the elderly was greeted by three kids in the house. Neko and others followed in and places the bags down, 'Neko? You are home early. Didn't your team have a match this morning? How does it go?' Neko's mother asked but got the answer from her mother.

'Neko, you shouldn't let your mother roaming around with a life in her. Go do your job as the eldest here.' The elderly ordered her to clean the room with Yuki offered to go with Neko and left the room while Nagisa rested a while beside the bags from running to find Neko to carrying heavy things all the way here as Seira made a phone call in the hallway.

Eye-catch 1: Five girls in their own cloud space chatted over the phone .In the middle of their conversation, a light blinks and teleport them to the front. They appeared together and did their pose.

Eye catch 2: Sakura Petals falls, the five pretty cures gather and have a sakura picnic just beside the cherry blossom tree in the garden few years back, where they met each other

'She should have given a call when she landed' Neko complained as she prepare the bed with Yuki for her grandmother, 'seriously, here am I depressed about just now.'

'I saw the match. Your mistake caused the lost part, Neko' Seira entered the room with Nagisa and helped her out. Seira pointed out where she was the guard against the girl and made amateur mistake. 'Don't worry, just get your revenge later in the evening match' Yuki cheered Neko up as her grandmother was standing outside, overhearing the conversation and walked away to do something on the move.

It was time for lunch and Neko's grandmother decided to let the four girls handle the meal, giving a break to her daughter but this is not enough for her. Thus, 'Ja, two girls in a team each will prepare a meal and have a cooking match. I called this: NATSU COOKING BATTLE! Two team will make a dish or either hot or cold element; the people sitting on this table are the judges. The losing team will have to run 5 rounds of 500m.

'EH! Wait! What?' The girls exclaimed and Neko thought: here we go again, one of her crazy ideas again. Neko &amp; Seira in a team and Yuki &amp; Nagisa in another team, Neko &amp; Seira were having conflicts of food menu while Yuki &amp; Nagisa decided on cold dishes menu of cold noodle salad and chilled tofu with toppings in the feeling that Nagisa is burned up to win this match and avoid running 2.5km in total. Seira one-sided decided to make fried rice in their hot element dishes and pour the rice into the wok in high fire. 'Ah, this is not how fried rice is made! Seira' Neko immediately switched off the fire and poured out the fire, taking the lead in cooking as things started to smooth things up as Neko regained her laugh with her friends in some taste-testing in the kitchen while her grandmother too enjoyed the scene but the outcome did not make Neko happy when people commonly sense chose the cold dish in the season of summer but an advice and comment was given and made from her grandmother; your controlling of fire is good but the rice is not that standard yet. Don't be afraid to fail, nothing to be afraid. Just keep trying in things you love and burn your passionate fire spirit wild in you. This word made Neko give the last push and regained her sunny smile.

'Ready! Go!' the twin brother said the marks and off Seira and Neko run 500m in 5 rounds and a race between themselves, Neko's passion got fired up as she ran like blazing fire and won the first place. 'Neko! Seira! Taihen! Digger appeared at your school' Yuki ran towards them after a call from Chieri. 'Let's go, Blaze' Blaze ran towards Neko and raced to her school while Nagisa left a word of returning to school for a second match later and be sure to come.

'Digg! Digg!' The court was froze in ice and caused shivers to Sapphire as she holds it off. 'Sapphire!' Neko cried. 'Y'all are late!' Sapphire has a hard time in the slippery floor. 'Gomen, gomen. Sapphire. Minna lets go' Yuki got everyone here.

Shiny! Flaming! Flash! Grow! Pretty cure gemstones!

And they transformed into their alter-ego.

Blooming flower, Cure Petalite!

Flaming passion, Cure Jasper, sanjou!

Thunder Success, Cure Citrine

Calming nature, Cure Emerald!

All: Gemini, symbol of a twin. A feeling where both sides become as one. Pretty Cure Geminis!

'Cold' Citrine muttered and started to move, getting herself warm up. Shirabe appeared and sang a cold theme song to defeat jasper. 'I won't lose to the coldness with my fired up passion like this!' Jasper cried and started a series of punch with a fire grows each time. 'O! YA! I'm all fired up!' Jasper flame grew stronger and stronger that she is covered in an orange aura which turns into a red orange Jasper gem with fire symbol and flew into her homepage key and shown on the screen. Without any teaching or guidance, Jasper took out her phone and used her fingers to do the finger symbol sign in front of her. Jasper did the enhanced finishing move and purified it.

Hono no Gem! Hibike (Resonate)! Jasper Fire Shoot!

Shirabe was already gone when the ice digger purified with its fire shot. Things went back to normal and come the late afternoon match, Neko regains her fire spirit and grew stronger to overturn the match against fire and ice and won the match. Pouncing an air fist up in the air, Neko brought her team to victory with her family, friends and kouhai in the court a fire victory and her happiness in her smile.

3 Days to Fated Day

next chp: ThunderStorm


End file.
